El monstruo que llevamos dentro
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Todas nuestras acciones, hasta las más insignificantes, traen aparejadas consecuencias para nosotros y quienes nos rodean. Edward ha dejado a Bella para protegerla, pero está decisión lo cambiará profundamente y lo arrastrará irrevocablemente a la locura.
1. Chapter 1

Todas nuestras acciones, hasta las más insignificantes, traen aparejadas consecuencias para nosotros y quienes nos rodean. Edward ha dejado a Bella para protegerla, pero está decisión lo cambiará profundamente y lo arrastrará irrevocablemente a la locura, Bella y su familia deberán ayudarlo a volver. Ella será capaz de perdonarle lo que hizo y lo que hará. ExB M por lenguaje y escenas de fuertes.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**I- Cuando empezamos a pagar**

Alice POV

Casi había pasado un año desde que partimos de Forks dejando a Bella. Mi estúpido hermano nos había arrastrado a la ruina, nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Habíamos sido lo suficientemente idiotas como para hacerle caso y ahora estábamos pagando dolorosamente nuestro error.

La extrañábamos, ella había iluminado nuestras no-vidas, a su lado nuestras tristes existencias salían de la monotonía, nos había devuelto algo que creíamos perdido hacía mucho tiempo, la emoción.

Si para nosotros era malo, para Edward había resultado devastador, se había marchado con la excusa de atrapar a Victoria, pero yo conocía muy bien a mi hermano…no soportaba estar cerca nuestro, él conocía perfectamente nuestros sufrimientos sin necesidad de que habláramos, le alcanzaba con escuchar cada uno de nuestros pensamientos, nuestras mentes no dejaban de recordarla, de cuestionar lo que había hecho, lo que nos había obligado ha hacer…

Mi mente comenzó a alejarse de la realidad, los sonidos a mi alrededor comenzaron a apagarse y una súbita visión me golpeó con tal fuerza que si Jasper no me hubiera sostenido me habría arrojado lejos, pude ver a Edward sentado en el piso de una mugrienta habitación. Su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared y parecía mecerse levemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, sostenía un papel en su mano pero no pude distinguir de que se trataba, nada arrojaba una pista que me permitiera descubrir en que lugar perdido en el mundo se encontraba.

Sus ojos estaban profundamente oscurecidos, era algo más que el simple hecho de no alimentarse por largo tiempo, destilaban un profundo dolor. Lo escuchaba murmurar como un mantra una y otra vez _Dios_ _no puedo vivir sin ella, no quiero vivir sin ella, la quiero conmigo, no debí dejarla, no debí irme, donde estás amor… _Luego de un rato algo cambió, su mirada resultaba atemorizante, peligrosa, parecía que la locura lo hubiera alcanzado….… una sonrisa maligna cruzaba su rostro y lo escuché murmurar ella _debe ser mía, ella solo puede ser mía, la deseo, ella me pertenece _y entonces mi visión desapareció.

En ese momento lo supe, Bella corría peligro, mi hermano no tardaría mucho en ir a buscarla… y sólo Dios sabría si podría contener sus demonios, más de uno por lo que pude percibir en su mirada insana…

Jasper no dejaba de tranquilizarme, le conté rápidamente lo que había visto y corrí a llamar a Carlisle, quien estaba de caza con Esme, Rosalie y Emmet en algún lugar de Alaska, con seguridad no era un buen momento para llamarlo y obviamente no atendió su celular pero le pedí que me llamara apenas escuchara mi mensaje. Esto era malo, muy malo…

Cerré lo ojos, y pude ver que en tres días estarían en casa, volví a concentrarme en Edward, todavía no había tomado una decisión o eso creí en ese momento, cuan equivocada estaba.

Edward POV

Contaba cada uno de los segundos desde que la había dejado aquella infame tarde 361 días 4 horas, 25 minutos y 30, 31, 32 segundos atrás…

Mi lado racional no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez que me había ido de su vida por ella porque la amaba, para mantenerla segura, para no destruir su alma… pero mi muerto corazón sabía que Rosalie tenía razón, esas eran solamente excusas, yo era un maldito cobarde.

—_**En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.**_

Cerraba mis ojos y podía ver su rostro atravesado por el dolor,

— _**Bella, no quiero que me acompañes**_

— _**¿Tú... no... me quieres?**_

— _**No.**_

No me alimentaba hacía tiempo, pasaba días enteros mirando la foto que nos tomó Charlie esa noche… podía ver su rostro, la imaginaba a mi lado, solo podía pensar en ella, solo quería estar a su lado.

Los últimos días habían sido los peores, se acercaba su cumpleaños y cada vez la extrañaba más, mi mente estaba fuera de control, le hablaba, la sentía, la tocaba como si estuviera conmigo, la lujuria corroía mis venas como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces, mi muerto corazón se salía de mi pecho, gruñía, gemía, necesitaba volver a verla…

Me sentaba en el piso y me apoyaba en la pared, como un mantra repetía una y otra vez _Dios_ _no puedo vivir sin ella, no quiero vivir sin ella, la quiero conmigo, no debí dejarla, no debí irme, donde estás amor… _jamás pensé que alejarme sería tan doloroso, ella es mi vida, no puedo soportarlo más la necesito… la necesito… la necesito…la amo.

Mi mente voló una vez más a ese nefasto día

— _**Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.**__**No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.**_

— _**¿Y tus recuerdos? **_

— _**Bueno. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad. Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.**_

Mis peores temores me golpearon con la fuerza de una tromba… y si ella había seguido adelante como se lo pedí, si ella amaba a otro, si ella estaba con otro, si ella jamás quería volver a estar conmigo. Los celos y el dolor me consumían… si hay alguien en su vida lo mataría… lo mataría… _ella_ _debe ser mía, ella solo puede ser mía, la deseo, ella me pertenece._

Me levanté, tomé mis cosas y salí de la pocilga para nunca más volver… para bien o para mal la decisión estaba tomada … la cacería había empezado.


	2. Chapter 2

2- No conseguirás engañar al monstruo

2- No conseguirás engañar al monstruo.

Una sombra corría por el bosque, se detuvo cerca de la casa entre los árboles… con sus agudos sentidos no necesito ir más lejos…

Alice POV

Carlisle todavía no había llamado, estaba desesperada, tenía que asegurarme que Bella estuviera bien, endemoniados chuchos, no podía verla cuando estaba con alguno de ellos. Me concentré en Charlie, lo ví sentado en la cocina… nada malo podría haber pasado si el estaba tan tranquilo, de repente su imagen desapareció… le pedí a Jasper que corriera a Forks y se asegurara que todo estaba bien, demoraría algunas horas pero el podría percibir si Edward estaba allí.

Me había llamado hacía unos minutos para avisarme que Bella estaba con el perro en su casa y que no había señales de Edward, de manera que estaría de vuelta en dos o tres horas.

El teléfono sonó, cerré mis ojos y lo atendí

- Carlisle

- Alice, que ha pasado, que has visto- la voz de Carlisle sonaba preocupada- se te escuchaba terrible.

- Mierda… Carlilsle, por fin me has llamado- mi ansiedad estaba matándome, mi nerviosismo había subido unos cuantos decibeles desde que se Jasper se había marchado - Edward ha colapsado o está a punto de hacerlo - le conté sobre mi visión- lo ví en su mirada, está fuera de control. Es la mirada de alguien que no tiene nada que perder. No tengo idea de donde está, lo he visto correr y correr pero no logro descubrir hacia adonde va.

- Dime, Alice, logras ver a Bella.

- No, no puedo vigilarla a distancia, está con el perro – demonios, que tiene está chica con las criaturas míticas- no logro ver nada cuando él está cerca. Le he pedido a Jasper que le eche una miradita para asegurarme que está bien, me ha llamado hace un rato, no hay señales de Edward en Forks, no ha ido allí todavía.

- Ya veo, estaremos en casa en dos días, no hagas nada y por lo que más quieras no te contactes ni con ella ni con él de ninguna manera. Si logra leer tus pensamientos o descubre que vamos a intervenir, actuará más rápidamente.

- Carlisle… él podría hacer algo esta misma noche – a veces la frialdad de mi padre me sacaba de quicio- tenemos que protegerla.

- Lo se y es un riego que deberemos correr. He vivido con Edward más tiempo que tú, conozco a mi hijo y sé que cuando se de cuenta que comienza a perderse vendrá a buscar ayuda, te lo aseguro y estaremos allí para dársela, no lo dejaremos cometer una locura.

- Por favor, te lo suplico, se lo que he visto, está desenfrenado, creo que si queremos detenerlo tendremos que encadenarlo… no parece mi hermano.

- Alice, Edward se enfurecerá y actuará sin inhibiciones, ya lo ha hecho cuando atravesó sus años rebeldes y te aseguro que es algo que no me gustaría ver de nuevo. Debemos ser cuidadosos, si la chica está con los quileutes el pacto que firmamos nos impide actuar.

- Oh Carlisle, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor vuelvan rápido.

- En dos días estaremos allí. No te preocupes somos su familia, lo ayudaremos.

EPOV

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, me conocía bien… estaba cerca de la casa y podía percibir que Alice estaba sola. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, me detuve entre los árboles a escuchar que era lo que pasaba y a tomar fuerzas… necesitaba ayuda… mi mente no me respondía… actuaba por su cuenta… no quería que volviera a suceder…

_**- Carlisle**_

_**- Alice, que ha pasado, que has visto se te escuchaba terrible.**_

_**- Mierda Carlilsle, por fin me has llamado. Edward ha colapsado o está a punto de hacerlo, lo ví en su mirada, está fuera de control. Es la mirada de alguien que no tiene nada que perder. No tengo idea de donde está, lo he visto correr y correr pero no logro descubrir hacia adonde va. **_

Bien, ella lo había visto, estúpida psíquica siempre husmeando en lo que no le incumbe. Mierda! Como me molestaba tenerla encima, una cosa era que yo decidiera pedir ayuda y otra muy distinta era que decidieran por mi… no quiero que me controlen… no voy a permitir que me controlen… que mierda se cree que está haciendo… apreté mis puños…

_**- Dime, Alice, logras ver a Bella.**_

_**- No, no puedo vigilarla a distancia, está con el perro… **_

Bastardo, maldito el y toda su especie… la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, golpeé un tronco hasta hacerlo añicos… se quiere quedar con algo que no le pertenece… ella es mía… ella es mi vida… no lo permitiré… no puedo vivir un segundo más lejos de mi alma… un gruñido sordo salió de mi pecho.

… _**no logro ver nada cuando él está cerca. Le he pedido a Jasper que le eche una miradita para asegurarme que está bien, me ha llamado hace un rato, no hay señales de Edward en Forks, no ha ido allí todavía.**_

Bien, esto si era interesante, mi metiche hermana tenía una limitación. Guau, que irónico ladré, odiaba al mal nacido como nunca había odiado a nadie más, hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo deseaba matarlo, exprimir hasta la última gota de su sangre… pero no me convenía me serviría más vivo que muerto… el mal nacido me mantendría invisible.

_**- Ya veo, estaremos en casa en dos días, no hagas nada y por lo que más quieras no te contactes ni con ella ni con él de ninguna manera. Si logra leer tus pensamientos o descubre que vamos a intervenir, actuará más rápidamente.**_

Dos días, tres como mucho… que Alice no tuviera permiso para intervenir sin duda era una gran arma que jugaba a mi favor. Carlisle siempre tan frío, pensando y meditando hasta el último detalle… gracias al cielo por ello… estúpido.

**- Carlisle… él podría hacer algo esta misma noche, tenemos que protegerla.**

No, no tienen... no podrán… será tarde… la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo…

**- Lo se y es un riego que deberemos correr. He vivido con Edward más tiempo que tú, conozco a mi hijo y sé que cuando se de cuenta que comienza a perderse vendrá a buscar ayuda, te lo aseguro y estaremos allí para dársela, no lo dejaremos cometer una locura.**

**- Por favor, te lo suplico, se lo que he visto, está desenfrenado, creo que si queremos detenerlo tendremos que encadenarlo… no parece mi hermano.**

**- Alice, se enfurecerá y actuará sin inhibiciones, ya lo ha hecho cuando atravesó sus años rebeldes y te aseguro que es algo que no me gustaría ver de nuevo. Debemos ser cuidadosos, si la chica está con los quileutes el pacto que firmamos nos impide actuar.**

Oh si, mi padre me conocía bien… precisamente había corrido buscando su apoyo… maldito… traidor… pero era tarde…las barreras de contención habían caído, como años atrás… no dejaría que me detuvieran, no esta vez… a la mierda con ellos… al carajo con el pacto… Bella pasaría la eternidad a mi lado… lo quisiera o no… yo lo quería así… ella era heroína… y yo era un adicto… su sangre cantaba para mi… los recuerdos de su cálido cuerpo llegaron a mi mente… cada noche que compartimos… solo pensar en ella me excitaba… el deseo y la lujuria se apoderaban de mi… quería tenerla a mi lado… quería sentirla… quería hacerla mía…

**- Oh Carlisle, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor vuelvan rápido.**

**- En dos días estaremos allí. No te preocupes, somos su familia, lo ayudaremos.**

Eran, querido padre, eran… confiaba en ustedes pero solo son unos malditos bastardos… no dudaría un segundo en depositar tu cuerpo desmembrado en una hoguera si intentas detenerme… no lo dudes.

La sombra volvió a correr, pero esta vez con destino a Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

"_El arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño, no hay mejor estrategia que hacer que el enemigo se destruya a si mismo, utilizando a tu favor sus limitaciones y defectos" __Tzun Tzu. _

3- Mi yo maquiavélico

EPOV

Corría hacia Forks pero mi mente no dejaba de planear mis siguientes movimientos, había aprendido mucho de Jasper sobre estrategia y maniobras sorpresivas. Debía admitir que contaba con poco tiempo pero tenía a mi favor el efecto sorpresa y todos los recursos que pudiera necesitar.

Sentía una daga clavada en mi muerto corazón… Bella… como se había atrevido a dejar lo nuestro atrás, como había osado reemplazarme por el chucho… estaba furioso… los celos y el dolor me carcomían… había sufrido durante tantos meses… y ella nada, simplemente había seguido con su vida… nuestra relación no significaba nada para ella… yo no significaba nada para ella… siempre lo había sabido, yo la amaba más de lo que ella me amaba a mi… ¡_mierda, la vida era injusta!…_ ¡_perra_!… no podía seguir adelante, sin ella todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor… pero ella me había olvidado… _¡traidora!…_ por que tenía que amarla… _¡bastarda!…_ ya lo pagará… _¡maldita¡¡traidora!¡bastarda!_… si no me quiere como yo a ella, bien, así será… no tendrá elección… ella estará a mi lado aunque tenga que encadenarla… aunque no quiera… tomaré de ella todo lo que desee… aunque tenga que forzarla…

Creo que resultará divertido verla sufrir mientras torturo al chucho… rogarme por su vida… pero para el no habrá clemencia… una vez que deje de serme útil… sufrirá de todas las maneras posibles… no me importa si el maldito pacto lo protege… no me importa echarme encima a toda la manada…

Mi mente se había dispersado necesitaba concentrarme, pensar con frialdad, debía encontrar algún lugar donde escondernos… un lugar del que nadie sospechara… donde no fuera sencillo encontrarnos… fuera de los límites geográficos del acuerdo con los quileutes… lejos de aquellos que alguna vez creí que me querían…

Oh si, la cabaña en la playa era el lugar perfecto, estaba lo suficientemente aislada… allí habíamos controlado a Emmet en sus tiempos de recién nacido, cuando clamaba por sangre, estaba preparada para ello… si Emmet no había logrado escapar, nadie podría hacerlo… hacía bastante que no la visitábamos… no habíamos tenido nuevas incorporación a la familia en muchos años… prácticamente la teníamos olvidada… un clima demasiado soleado para nosotros…

La manteníamos en perfecto estado, como cada una de las diferentes propiedades que teníamos apostadas a lo largo del país, Carlilsle era metódico, impecable. Tenía todo organizado, si no dábamos señales de vida… cuan irónico… el personal debían limpiarla una vez por semana y tenerla preparada… si llegábamos no debían acercarse hasta que nos marcháramos… sin preguntas… sin cuestionamientos…

Detuve mi carrera al llegar a Port Ángeles, tenía que conseguir unos cuantos elementos que necesitaba para controlar al mal nacido… después de todo era mi capa de invisibilidad… sabía que mi fuerza sería suficiente, podría controlarlo en segundos… pero los años de experiencia me habían servido para saber que por mucho que pudiera disfrutar lastimarlo… por mucho que pudiera desearlo… no es necesario tomar el camino difícil, cuando el fácil esta disponible… las veces que estudié medicina debían servirme para algo… para que controlarlo mediante la fuerza si existen sustancias que pueden anular su voluntad.. que lo convertirán en un títere en mis manos… una sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo, sonreí, podía imaginarlo… el chico no sabía lo que le esperaba… lo convertiría en un adicto… lo convertiría en un voyeur… la deseará pero nunca más podrá tocarla… ella no estará disponible para el… sólo para mi… ella será solo para mi… oh si, creo que voy a disfrutar escuchar sus pensamientos.

Llegué a Forks después de la medianoche… la cacería había empezado… y el primero en caer sería la bestia…


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Casi había pasado un año desde que los Cullen salieron de mi vida, el solo hecho de recordarlos hacia que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Cerraba mis ojos y podía ver su rostro,

— _**Bella, no quiero que me acompañes**_

— _**¿Tú... no... me quieres?**_

— _**No.**_

_No te quiero, no te amo, no_… ese simple monosílabo había logrado acabar con mi vida como no había podido hacerlo ni la camioneta de Tyler, ni James.

Mi corazón está hecho pedazos y dudo seriamente que en algún momento vuelva a estar completo otra vez… no, sin él a mi lado… Edward me lo había advertido, me había dicho una y mil veces que era peligroso, que no me convenía estar a su lado… pero no se elige a quien amar… es algo que simplemente sucede… _¡Idiota, masoquista, el no te quiere!... _

Jake ha logrado poco a poco sacarme del pozo… por lo menos logré salir de mi casa y hacer alguna que otra actividad… compartir alguna salida con mis amigos… me ama, lo sé , y es algo que me hace sentir fatal… soy una egoísta… lo dejo estar a mi lado… el trata de derribar las barreras que levanto día tras día, y a veces pienso, si no debería resignarme… dejar todo atrás y avanzar… pero sé, que aunque me entregue a él jamás lo haré por completo… lo quiero, si, y el lo realmente lo merece, pero no lo amo… no me enciende… no dejaría todo por el… aunque aceptara estar a su lado siempre estaría esperando que Edward regresara… _¡Idiota, masoquista, el no te quiere, no volverá!... _

Dormir era un infierno… las pesadillas me asaltaban cada noche… esta noche me resultaba particularmente dolorosa, mañana cumpliría años nuevamente… sentía que cada día que pasaba y en que me hacía mayor me alejaba más de él… dolía… hasta cuando dolería... _¡Idiota, masoquista, el no te quiere, no volverá, no quiere hacerlo, porque no puedes aceptarlo!... _

Mi cumpleaños… alguno de ellos se acordaría… alguno de ellos me recordaría… siempre había odiado los saludos y los regalos pero esperaba que de alguna manera se contactaran conmigo… que el se contactara conmigo… deseaba volver a verlo… habíamos estado juntos… siempre había sabido que el era mucho para mi… pero vamos, no estaba bien que me ignorara así, por más que no me amara… podía llamarme… podría contactarme por el chat… un simple mail… no estaba pidiéndole un gran esfuerzo… no… en ese momento tomé una decisión… si el no se comunicaba conmigo mañana, probaría suerte con Jake.

Le abriría mi alma, no sería justo no hacerlo… el necesitaba conocer mis sentimientos… de esta manera el podría decidir que hacer… si tomaba el riesgo o no…

Me recosté libro en mano sobre el cover, dispuesta a enfrentar la larga noche que se avecinaba… tomé una pastilla para dormir… no las tomaba seguido… pero esta era sin ninguna duda una de esas noches en que las necesitaba… demasiados recuerdos dolorosos… ni cien elefantes pasando al lado de la cama me despertarían… necesitaba perderme… necesita escapar de la realidad… de mis pesadillas… poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo…

EPOV

Me dirigí a la mansión y pude percibir que Jasper había estado allí… _idiotas, se creían inteligentes_… tenía que planear muy bien mis movimientos… era un one-shot… tenía una única oportunidad… y no la desaprovecharía.

Preparé todo, puse dos jeringas con la droga en mis bolsillos y corrí a su casa… no podía resistir la tentación de asomarme a su ventana y entrar a su cuarto… como tantas veces… deseaba volver a verla después de tanto tiempo… deseaba no haberme ido nunca… no haber sufrido de semejante manera… _estúpido león, me había enamorado de una oveja… cobarde, me había alejado de lo que más quería_… _había dejado mi alma con ella, pero había abierto la puerta a las fieras_… _maldito perro, por entrar… maldita oveja, por aceptarlo_ …

- Edward- me llamó entre sueños- ¿no me quieres? – supe en ese instante que ella estaba soñando con aquella tarde en que la dejé, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- no, por favor, no me dejes – su grito sordo estrujó mi muerto corazón y una ola de ternura se apoderó de mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar

Se había quedado dormida sobre el cover… estaba realmente sexy con un ligero y cortísimo camisolín … sus piernas, demonios… necesitaba tocarla saber que era real… que mi imaginación no me estaba jugando una mala pasada, que no se desvanecería como otras veces… me acerque despacio…su sangre me llamaba… su cuerpo me llamaba… podía sentir como me excitaba más y más… acerque mi mano a su pierna y la acaricié con la punta de mis temblorosos dedos… la sentí gemir … mi mano subió por su entrepierna… ella dormía pero se agitaba inquieta … su corazón se agitaba… la lujuria se apoderaba de mi cuerpo… no debía despertarla… no… no era el plan… ella todavía no debía saber que había regresado… otro gemido… sonreí al ver sus pezones marcados a través de la tela de su camisón… acerqué mi mano a su ropa interior … la corrí con cuidado y la acaricié … estaba mojada… la sentía vibrar… quería hacerla mía… allí mismo.. en ese preciso momento… para toda la eternidad… olvidarme del plan… olvidarme de todo… solo hacerla mía y escapar… llevarla lejos… donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos…

_**No, no puedo vigilarla a distancia, está con el perro… **_las palabras de Alice llegaron como un rayo a mi mente… en que pensaba… _ella me había reemplazado… ¿vibraría así con el mal nacido?…_ seguramente pensaría que era él… que eran sus sucias manos las que recorrían su cuerpo… la ira me invadió… no debía perderme… debía enfocarme… ya llegaría el tiempo para el placer, por lo menos para el mío… me apoye en la ventana y mirándola me masturbé con furia…

Fue entonces cuando lo escuché llegar, apago el motor de su moto y se quedó observando la casa… podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda…

**Sabía que tenía razón… podía olerlo a kilómetros… el maldito chupasangres ha vuelto… ha venido por ella… está aquí de nuevo… porque… estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo… mierda, mierda, mierda!!**

La oportunidad había llegado antes de lo que esperaba, el idiota estaba solo… tenía que decidir rápidamente si lo atacaba allí mismo o corría hacia la cabaña tratando de atraerlo…

La segunda opción era evidentemente la que más me convenía… pero que hacer… en ese momento la suerte se puso de mi lado… Bella habló en sueños…

- Edward, no te vayas por favor.

- No mi amor, mañana nos veremos, he vuelto por ti – le contesté lo suficientemente alto para que el chucho pudiera escucharlo.

Salté al jardín y corrí… el muy idiota subió a su moto y me siguió a cierta distancia… _estúpido, como si no pudiera darme cuenta_… _podría oler su nauseabunda esencia a kilómetros…_ llegué a la playa y lo esperé, apoyado en un árbol del jardín… estaba tan ofuscado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… que había sobrepasado los límites geográficos del acuerdo … que el tratado ya no lo protegía… que estaba solo y a mi merced… su mente hervía… podía ver las imágenes de _**mi**_ mujer en su mente… estaba desquiciado… la deseaba tanto como yo… los celos y la furia lo carcomían… los celos y la furia me carcomían…

- **Maldito, para que has regresado**- me dijo mientras se acercaba despacio

- **He vuelto para recuperar lo que es mío**- _cuidado Edward no tiene que entrar en fase, no tiene que convertirse… es la única manera de seguir siendo invisible- _**he venido por ella**.

- **No puedes, ella ya no te pertenece, la abandonaste, la has hecho sufrir demasiado**- veía como los espasmos se apoderaban de su cuerpo y lamentablemente yo no me quedaba atrás, el odio corría por mis venas… _el plan, el plan_… _no debo matarlo, lo necesito vivo -_ **no tienes derecho a reclamarla.**

- **Pero lo haré, no lo dudes, ella será mía**- el maldito temblaba sin control… en pocos segundos se convertiría… había conseguido sacarlo de quicio, tal y como tenía planeado… el muy idiota estaba tan ofuscado que había perdido el norte… unos pocos segundos fueron suficientes para mi… antes de que pudiera darse y cuenta y entrar en fase, clavé en su cuello las jeringas que tenía preparadas… se derrumbó en segundos…

Un estremecimiento de placer se produjo en mi cuerpo cuando percibí el enloquecido terror en su mente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… la bestia había caído en mis manos y ahora me tocaba ir por ella o mejor dicho… hacerla venir.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Mi día había empezado terrible, la pastilla que había tomado no había sido muy efectiva, había tenido una noche inquietante… había soñado con él… fue tan vívido, como si estuviera conmigo… hasta me había excitado… ¡Demonios, cada día estaba más loca!

Renee me había llamado temprano, ansiosa por saludarme… por Dios, mi madre no se daba cuenta que era sábado… acto seguido, Charlie, quien tenía que trabajar y al que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que prepararme un desayuno de cumpleaños sorpresa **a las ocho** de la mañana… padres, ¡que clase de reloj biológico tienen!... evidentemente uno que funciona mal.

Cuando mi padre salió, subí a mi habitación y encendí mi ordenador para chequear mis correos… a quien engañaba… esperaba encontrar algún mensaje de alguno de ellos… algún mensaje de él… pero no había nada… ¡mierda!

Jessica, Mike, Ángela y Ben pasaron un rato por mi casa para hacerme compañía, almorzamos juntos y trataron de convencerme para que los acompañara a la playa… rechacé elegantemente la invitación…

Volví a chequear… nada… mierda, mierda y más mierda!... tan poco les importaba que ni un mísero mensaje eran capaces de enviar… tan poco valía…

Un mensaje entró en mi celular, no reconocí el número pero supuse que Jake había perdido el suyo por décima vez en el mes y había pedido uno prestado alguno de los chicos de La Push…

_**-………-**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños**_

_**Quiero verte. **_

_**-………-**_

_**OK Donde? B**_

_**-………-**_

_**Toma camino de la costa.**_

_**Baja a la playa en el cruce Hopeless**_

_**-………-**_

_**Donde te encuentro. B**_

_**-………-**_

_**Te darás cuenta**_

_**-………-**_

_**OK en 2 horas. B**_

_**-………-**_

_**Deja nota **_

_**Vas a tardar en volver**_

_**-………-**_

_**OK nos vemos. B**_

_**-………-**_

Tomé un baño, el agua caliente me reconfortaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward… hacía un año estábamos viendo juntos Romeo y Julieta… que habría sido de su vida… él no me amaba… lo había dejado claro… seguramente estaría con otra… algunas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas mezcladas con el agua que caía de la ducha… no era justo… yo no podía olvidarlo…

Hacía calor… me vestí con una falda liviana y un top azul… que irónico… a Alice le hubiera gustado el conjunto…

Se me había hecho un poco tarde… mis momentos de divague habían sido más largos de lo que suponía… garabatee una nota y la dejé en la cocina

_Papá_

_Voy a estar con Jake y tardaré en volver. No te preocupes por mí._

_Te dejé algo de comida en la heladera_

_Te quiero_

_Bella_

Me alejé de Forks y tomé el camino de la costa, como me había indicado, cuando llegué al cruce bajé por un camino lateral a la playa…anochecía… entonces me di cuenta que era lo que había querido decirme… el camino a seguir estaba señalado con rosas, docenas de ellas delineaban la ruta que me llevó hasta una hermosa cabaña rodeada de vegetación… caminé despacio… me encontré en un espacioso deck con camastros rodeado de vaporosas telas blancas e iluminado por velas y fanales… en ese momento la imagen de Edward invadió mi mente… no quería ilusionarme… no quería sufrir más… los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron… unas manos frías rodearon mi cintura… mi corazón definitivamente se salió de control… sentí su cuerpo rozando el mío y sus labios en mi cuello…

EPOV

El perro pesaba como los mil infiernos, lo levanté y lo llevé a la habitación en donde habíamos encerrado a Emmet cuando clamaba por sangre… podía percibir como el calor del maldito quemaba la droga… definitivamente usaría litros y litros para mantenerlo calmado… se acostumbraría… tal vez podría experimentar con alguna que otra mezclita para ver que efectos le provocaba… sus últimos pensamientos lúcidos me habían enfurecido… si tan solo no lo necesitara vivo…

Lo encadené para asegurarme que no escapara y corrí a la mansión para traer mis provisiones… aunque mantuve algunas reservas escondidas en mi habitación… arrasé también con la morfina de Carlisle… podría serme útil.

De regreso compré algunas cosas para preparar el _Mise-en-scène __para recibir a Bella… ciertamente el volver a verla había aplacado un poco mi ansiedad… pero la deseaba como nunca… en mi mente estaba claro que no era su sangre lo que más ansiaba… la lujuria me carcomía… quería hacerla mía… _

Cuando regresé el perro todavía estaba aplacado por los efectos de la droga, su voluntad se había perdido… podría haberle pedido que se arrancara un brazo y lo habría hecho sin dudarlo un instante…

Bella, en poco tiempo estaríamos juntos…tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje

_**-………-**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños**_

_**Quiero verte. **_

_No mentía, en realidad lo deseaba hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo_

_**-………-**_

_**OK Donde? B**_

_Demonios, ella pensaba que el que escribía era el chucho. Los celos y la furia me carcomieron… me descargué dándole al maldito un terrible golpe en el estómago… solo atinó doblarse por el dolor y clavar en mi sus ojos vacíos, sin entender que era lo que pasaba._

_**-………-**_

_**Toma camino de la costa.**_

_**Baja a la playa en el cruce Hopeless**_

_No quería darle muchos datos, Alice podría estar echando una ojeadita… _

_**-………-**_

_**Donde te encuentro. B**_

_Diablos, ella no había cambiado, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del peligro al que se exponía al estar sola con un licántropo… seguía siendo un imán para el peligro y gracias a Dios por ello._

_**-………-**_

_**Te darás cuenta**_

_El sendero que la atraería a mi sería inconfundible… irresistible… derribaría las barreras de cualquier mujer normal… mierda Bella no era normal… _

_**-………-**_

_**OK en 2 horas. B**_

_Dos horas más… no podía venir más rápido… _

_**-………-**_

_**Deja nota **_

_**Vas a tardar en volver**_

_Necesitaba una fachada, ella jamás volvería… ella se quedaría siempre a mi lado… nada ni nadie podría separarnos… _

_**-………-**_

_**OK nos vemos. B**_

_Dos horas y sería mía… sentí mi muerto corazón estrujarse en mi pecho… dos horas… dos horas… ella era mi perdición pero yo sería la suya… _

_**-………-**_

Preparé todo para recibirla, me dí un baño y me vestí con una camisa suelta sobre mis pantalones… dejé algunos botones sin abrochar… siempre le había gustado como me sentaba el negro… a mi mente regresaron cada una de las veces que la había rechazado… estúpido cobarde!!

Acomodé al perrito en un sillón con cerca de la ventana, lo encadené y amordacé fuertemente… quería que el lo viera todo… quería que el viera que ella me pertenecía… que ella era mía y que jamás podría tenerla…

Estaba anocheciendo cuando la oí llegar, me oculte entre las sombras para observarla… me dejó sin aliento… estaba hermosa… me acerqué despacio y la abracé… Dios esto era la gloria… sentir su calor… su perfume a fresias… su corazón bombeaba desenfrenado… sentía su sangre correr por sus venas… la sentí temblar entre mis manos… ella era mi droga… era mi heroína… no podía resistirme… su cuerpo me llamaba… la deseaba… me pegué a su cuerpo y acerqué mis labios a su cuello…


	6. Chapter 6

"_Quien pega primero… pega dos veces… "_

**6- No te confies, Alice de alguna forma te descubrirá**

APOV

Carlilsle y el resto de la familia llegarían en… cerré los ojos… cuatro horas… demonios estaban demorados, sería casi medianoche… Jasper se esforzaba terriblemente por mantenerme calmada, obviamente sin ningún resultado… lo sentía en mis huesos, algo no iba bien… no lograba ver a mi hermano… mierda… es que mi habilidad se estaba perdiendo… no lograba ver a Bella… mierda y más mierda… el chucho la tornaba invisible…

- Jasper- debo admitir que dado mi grado de nerviosismo le grité de tal forma que casi se cae del sillón donde estábamos sentados

- Alice, no, no puedes- me dijo por décima vez en menos de cinco minutos

- Porfi, solo un llamadito… habló con ella, la saludo por su cumpleaños y ya - lo miré con mis ojos de cachorrito perdido… el nunca me negaba nada cuando ponía esa mirada…- necesito saber que está bien.

- Alice, amor, las órdenes de Carlisle fueron precisas, no, están prohibidas las llamadas.

- Jasper Whitclock, eres un tirano, esto te costará muy caro…- me levanté de un salto y subí furiosa a nuestra habitación…

Cerré la puerta y busqué mi celular en la mesa de luz… como una ráfaga mi esposo entró y me lo sacó de las manos…

- Mary Alice Brandon eres una tramposa, sabía que intentarías engañarme… como podía conocerme así…

Una súbita visión me golpeó, pude ver el titular de una noticia que sería publicada en el diario de Forks…

**LA COMUNIDAD DE FORKS BUSCA DESESPERADAMENTE A LA JOVEN ISABELLA SWAN, HIJA DE SU JEFE DE POLICIA Y AL JOVEN JACOB BLACK, DADO QUE SE DESCONOCE SU PARADERO DESDE HACE DIEZ DÍAS…**

Jasper me sostuvo y me ayudó a sentarme… mis ojos estaban desorbitados… tomé el teléfono de sus manos y marqué el número de Bella… Jasper no me detuvo…

- Si, hable

- Charlie, habla Alice, quería saludar a Bella por su cumpleaños

- Niña, como has estado, Bella te ha extrañado mucho… deberías haberla llamado

- Lo sé y no sabes la culpa que tengo… es que con lo de… las cosas no han sido fáciles…

Te molesta si la saludo.

- No hija, tu has sido siempre una buena amiga para ella… Bella no está, me ha dejado una nota ella está con un amigo Jacob, un chico de la reserva, no se si lo llegaste a conocer. Me dejó dicho que tardaría en volver.

- Déjale mis saludos entonces- mi voz temblaba, distintas emociones me recorrían, pero el miedo era la más fuerte - Adiós, Charlie.

- Lo haré, gracias por llamar.

Al cortar tuve una epifanía … cada célula de mi cuerpo lo supo…

- Jasper…Edward… llegó primero… él tiene a Bella y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para atrapar también al perro…

- El quiere mantenerse invisible- me contestó con una voz de ultratumba

- Oh mi Dios como vamos a encontrarlos… donde buscarlos… mi don no podrá ayudarnos para nada… sollozos sin lágrimas brotaron de mi pecho…

Jasper se levantó y lo ví hacer una llamada… pero en mi estado ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de saber con quien estaba hablando…

JPOV

Alice estaba intratable, las emociones recorrían su cuerpo y estaba volviéndome loco… creo que si no la amara tanto podría haberla asesinado por lo menos unas veinte veces…

Durante todo el día había evitado que se comunicara con Bella, esas eran las órdenes de Carlilsle y yo como buen militar debía hacer que se cumplieran, estuviera de acuerdo con ellas o no… Alice me la estaba poniendo difícil… mi adorada esposa no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta… y yo mismo compartía sus temores… algo definitivamente no andaba bien… no era normal que ella no pudiera visualizar a Edward… ellos estaban sintonizados…

Alice había utilizado todas las técnicas disponibles… seducción, ruegos, miradas de cachorro perdido y por último había intentado la de "me enojo y me voy a mi cuarto"… solamente para tratar de llamarla desde allí… la conocía bien de manera que subí tras ella y le saqué el celular de las manos…

Una súbita visión llegó a su mente… una ola de terror la invadió… tuve que ayudarla a sentarse… sus ojos estaban desorbitados… había visto algo muy malo… estaba seguro… en muy pocas ocasiones sus emociones se descontrolaban de semejante forma…

Tomó el celular de mis manos y marcó el número de Bella… no se lo impedí… confiaba profundamente en ella… ya no se trataba de un capricho…

La escuché hablar con Charlie, realmente estuvo bien, le dio muy poca información… cuando cortó se sentí temblar espasmódicamente entre mis manos…

- Jasper…Edward… llegó primero… él tiene a Bella y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para atrapar también al perro…

_Maldición, mi hermano había sido rápido… y me di cuenta cabalmente de porque se había llevado al perro… ¡mierda que buena estrategia!_

- El quiere mantenerse invisible- susurré, casi pensando en voz alta-

- Oh mi Dios como vamos a encontrarlos… donde buscarlos… mi don no podrá ayudarnos para nada… sollozos sin lágrimas brotaron de su pecho…

Tomé el celular de sus manos y llamé a Carlilsle para ponerlo al tanto de las novedades.

Carlisle POV

Volvíamos de cazar y estábamos todos realmente preocupados por la situación en la que Edward se encontraba... tendríamos un cónclave familiar para decidir cual sería la mejor forma de actuar… había sido un error permitirle que abandonara a la mujer que amaba… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora tendríamos que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Edward fuera de control era peligroso… ya habíamos pasado una vez por esto… tanto él como yo lo sabíamos… por eso se controlaba tanto, incluso aunque fuera el objeto de burla de sus hermanos, nunca se permitía a si mismo salirse de control… no de nuevo… demasiadas muertes en su conciencia … pero el huracán Bella lo había cambiado todo… la amaba más que a su vida… ella era lo más importante para él, tanto que había sido capaz de alejarse de ella para no dañarla y yo estaba seguro que al hacerlo, sin darse cuenta, la había destrozado…

Jasper me llamó y me contó lo que había sucedido inmediatamente tomamos la decisión de ir directamente a nuestra casa de Forks, ellos nos alcanzarían en unas pocas horas…

Cuando llegamos a la mansión pude percibir un leve rastro de su esencia, pero era demasiado poco para rastrearlo… ¡demonios, si hubieramos llegado antes!… nos dedicamos a revisar que todo estuviera en orden… y entonces me di cuenta que faltaba toda mi provisión de morfina… Jasper estaba en lo cierto… Edward seguramente tenía a Bella y estaba usando al licántropo como escudo... el estaba usando la droga para mantenerlo controlado… desde un punto de vista imparcial su estrategia era impecable… teníamos que encontrarlo antes que les hiciera daño… si algo le pasaba a Bella, Edward enloquecería definitivame... lo perderíamos... estaría fuera de control y en el mejor de los casos no tardaría mucho en encontrar la forma de seguirla... si dañaba al chico el pacto se rompería y estallaría una guerra con los quileutes… ¡demonios, había permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos!


	7. Chapter 7

**7- No me amas y me duele**

EPOV

Estaba anocheciendo cuando la oí llegar, me oculte entre las sombras para observarla… me dejó sin aliento… estaba hermosa… me acerqué despacio y la abracé… Dios esto era la gloria… sentir su calor… su perfume a fresias… su corazón bombeaba desenfrenado… sentía su sangre correr por sus venas… la sentí temblar entre mis manos… ella era mi droga… era mi heroína… no podía resistirme… su cuerpo me llamaba… la deseaba… me pegué a ella y acerqué mis labios a su cuello… y la besé suavemente…

- He vuelto por ti, amor- _le susurré al oído_ - estás mucho más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos- _la sentí estremecerse entre mis manos… un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar bajo que infortunadas circunstancias… el dolor que sentí al dejarla… la desesperación y el tormento que había sido para mi este último año_…

- Edward, que haces aquí… no entiendo – _escuchar su trémula voz resultaba un bálsamo que aliviaba las heridas que yo mismo me había infringido… pero la notaba tan vacilante, tan cautelosa… vamos, que era lo que esperaba que saltara a mis brazos… no tenía ningún derecho a pretenderlo… pero era lo que deseaba con todo mi muerto corazón… que me amara como yo la amaba a ella… con un rápido movimiento la hice girar enfrentándonos… recosté mi espalda en una de las columnas, sosteniéndola fuertemente por la cintura y la ubiqué entre mis piernas… presione su cuerpo contra el mío… y acaricié su espalda… un choque eléctrico me recorrió … como si me estuvieran aplicando masajes con un desfibrilador… si no supiera a ciencia cierta que era imposible, podría haber asegurado que mi corazón latía de nuevo… clavé mi mirada en sus ojos tratando de descubrir a través de sus expresiones que era lo que estaba pensando… demonios que frustrante, nada… sus ojos marrones… cuanto los había extrañado… cuanto la deseaba… cuanto la_ _amaba_

– Dime por que has … oh tu ojos están negros… estas sediento… cuanto hace que …

- Estoy bien- _la interrumpí de inmediato… mi voz sonó amenazante… su sangre cantaba para mi… pero la canción había cambiado… si no hubiera sufrido tanto el último año lejos de ella seguramente no podría haberme resistido, pero el solo hecho de pensar que podría llegar a matarla y de esa manera separarla de mi lado… me provocaba un dolor atroz… el solo hecho de pensarlo provocaba que mi cuerpo se rompiera en mil pedazos. _

- Esto no está bien, Edward detente… por favor aléjate… - _me congelé cuando la escuché … la ira comenzó a invadirme… ella no quería estar a mi lado… los celos… ella no había venido hasta aquí por mi sino por el maldito de Jacob… el dolor… ella ya no me amaba _

– Jamás permitiré que te alejes de mi_- las emociones que me recorrían eran tan fuertes que si Jasper estuviera aquí seguramente no haría otra cosa que golpear su cabeza contra la pared… frustración… dolor… amor… odio… pasión… deseo… y en ese momento me dejé llevar por él… acerque mis labios a su cuello y comencé a recorrerlo, con mis labios… con la punta de mi lengua… ella temblaba… solo temblaba_

- Edward… por Dios que te ha pasado… has cambiado…

- Tienes razón amor, estar lejos de lo que se desea es doloroso… _el predador tomo posesión de mi… haría cualquier cosa para que estuviera conmigo… cualquier cosa… mataría si fuese necesario… sabía que jugaba sucio… que era egoísta… que ella no tenía la menor oportunidad… lo sabía… pero de todas formas la deslumbré, como solo los de mi especie sabíamos hacer… esa era nuestra naturaleza… así cazábamos… todas sus defensas cayeron… sabía como hacerlo… y lo hice… era una mascarada de amor pero era suficiente para mi en ese momento… acerqué mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarla… no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de detenerme … sentía como mi cuerpo se excitaba… sentía como su respiración se aceleraba… como su latía desbocado su corazón… la bese como había deseado todo este tiempo… la lujuria me recorría … ella no estaba mucho mejor que yo, mi trabajo había sido muy efectivo… no me importaba si era real o solo los efectos del deslumbramiento… solo quería que estuviera conmigo… nada más… quería hacerla mía… mis manos recorrieron su espalda, bajaron por sus nalgas… sus muslos… levanté su falda… mis manos __llegaron hasta su ingle… estiré con mis dedos el elástico de su ropa interior… no dejaba de besarla… ella gemía… con un rápido movimiento la levanté __y ubique sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas… me senté en uno de los camastros… yo la besaba… ella gemía… mi mano deslizó su ropa interior y la acaricie… deslicé uno de mis dedos en su interior… era tan cálido… estaba tan húmedo… mi excitación fue enorme… sentía como mi mente volaba… no resistiría mucho más… _

_Los pensamientos del perro llegaban a mi… ¡ mierda el chucho estaba tan excitado como yo!… berreaba... no puedo más me voy a correr aquí mismo … si tan solo mis manos estuvieran libres… oh duele… porque tengo las manos atadas… necesito tocarme… necesito… _

_Mi demonio interior se había librado… tuya… tuya… puedes hacerla tuya… que esperas… hazlo ahora… tómala sin remordimientos… será irrevocable… la tendrás para toda la eternidad… ella no puede hacer nada… es tu oportunidad… __aunque ya no te ame… será tuya…_

_- _Bella, has estado con alguien_- le pregunté- dime que no aunque tengas que mentirme, por favor dime que no… que has sido siempre mía… que seré el primero… que puedes perdonarme… que me amas… _

_Ella solo negó con su cabeza… cerró sus ojos y me besó _

_No pude resistirme a mis instintos… la acosté y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mi lengua fría, sus pechos, su abdomen, ella temblaba por la excitación… tenía que ir por ella… por un segundo mirada se centro en su rostro… su expresión … oh demonios… era tan triste… ella se entregaba… pero la tristeza y el dolor surcaban su rostro… no era posible… no… no podía leer su mente pero no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que ella pensaba que solamente la usaba para satisfacer mi lujuria… que se había convertido en una de mis distracciones… que no la amaba… oh dios me acerqué a su boca y la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, dos lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y entonces colapsó en mis brazos… _

BPOV

Caminé despacio… me encontré en un espacioso deck con camastros rodeado de vaporosas telas blancas e iluminado por velas y fanales… en ese momento la imagen de Edward invadió mi mente… no quería ilusionarme… no quería sufrir más… los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron… unas manos frías rodearon mi cintura… mi corazón definitivamente se salió de control… sentí su cuerpo rozando el mío y sus labios en mi cuello…

- He vuelto por ti, amor- _me susurró al oído_ - estás mucho más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos- _me estremecí al recordar aquella tarde en el bosque… su mirada tan fría… el no me amaba… el ni siquiera imaginaba el dolor que me había causado… la desesperación y el tormento que había sido para mi este último año_…

- Edward, que haces aquí… no entiendo – _porqué había regresado… tal vez se había aburrido de sus distracciones … deseaba saltar a sus brazos… pero vamos, el no me amaba, lo había dejado sumamente claro la última vez que nos habíamos visto… no tenía ningún derecho a pretender que lo hiciera… pero era lo que deseaba con todo mi corazón… que me amara como yo lo amaba a el… pero era una simple y común humana… y el era un Dios griego… con un rápido movimiento me hizo girar, enfrentándonos y ubicándome entre sus piernas… en todo el tiempo en que habíamos estado juntos jamás… levante mi rostro y lo miré tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba…_

– Dime por que has… oh tu ojos están negros… estas sediento… cuanto hace que …

- Estoy bien- _me cortó en seco… su voz sonó peligrosa… amenazante… de alguna forma me dio miedo… era otra persona… estaba tan diferente… donde había quedado el Edward que conocía… no te ilusiones… pronto se irá… volverá a dejarte… el solo hecho de pensarlo me provocaba un dolor atroz… sentía como el agujero de mi pecho volvía a abrirse… tenía que protegerme… no sobreviviría… no otra vez…_

- Esto no está bien, Edward detente… por favor aléjate… - _necesitaba saber… necesitaba tiempo… necesitaba levantar barreras que me protegieran_- Edward… por Dios que te ha pasado… has cambiado…

- Tienes razón amor, estar lejos de lo que se desea es doloroso… _me dí cuenta que me estaba deslumbrando… estaba jugando conmigo… no me amaba… solo tenía ganas de distraerse… necesitaba un juguete… el dolor me golpeó con la fuerza de un tornado… era su presa… me estaba cazando y no pude hacer nada más que entregarme... comenzó a besarme… no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de detenerlo … sentía como mi cuerpo se excitaba… no quería separarme de su lado… mi respiración se aceleraba… mi corazón latía desbocado… sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, bajaron por mis nalgas… mis muslos… levanté mi falda… sus manos __llegaron hasta mi ingle… sus dedos helados recorrieron el elástico de mi ropa interior… no dejaba de besarme… no podía hacer nada… lo deseaba… lo amaba… un gemido salió de mi garganta… sentí como me alzaba con un rápido movimiento … ubicó mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas… se sentó en uno de los camastros sosteniéndome cerca suyo… me besaba… el placer ganaba mi cuerpo… me estremecía… gemía… su mano deslizó mi ropa interior y me acarició… deslizó uno de sus dedos en mi interior… era tan frío… mi excitación fue enorme… sentía como mi mente volaba… _

_- _Bella, has estado con alguien_- me preguntó- solo atiné a negar con mi cabeza… lo amaba con todo mi cuerpo… con toda mi alma… si tan solo el sintiera lo mismo por mi… _

_Me acostó y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su lengua fría, mis pechos, mi abdomen, era tan placentero… temblaba por la excitación… habíamos llegado a un punto de no retorno… lo sabía… era la primera vez que estaba en forma tan íntima con un hombre… oh Dios … si tan solo me amara… quería que mi primera vez fuera especial… pero no sería así… no había amor… por lo menos de parte suya… dolía… había deseado estar con él por muchísimo tiempo… había soñado noches y noches con este momento… pero no de esta manera… no sin amor… sentía como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos… me abrazó con fuerza … me besó con furia… el agujero de mi pecho explotó dentro mío… y todo se volvió negro…_


	8. Chapter 8

** 8- Temo por ti**

EPOV

Cuando la sentí desfallecer, solo atiné a rodearla con mis brazos y abrazarla, sentía en mi cuerpo la urgencia de penetrarla… mi parte egoísta quería hacerla mía en ese lugar… en ese momento… sin importar las condiciones… mi instinto depredador clamaba por su cuerpo… por su sangre… por su vida… pero otra parte de mi repetía sin cesar que si la tomaba ahora solo estaría haciendo de ella una concha vacía donde descargar mis fluidos y mis instintos… ella significaba demasiado para mi… jamás me perdonaría herirla… acabar con su vida era sinónimo de acabar con la mía también…sin ella a mi lado, la eternidad no tenía ningún significado, como dolorosamente había descubierto en este último año… comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas… solo quería que estuviera bien… solo la quería a mi lado … había encontrado a mi compañera… a mi mitad… pero las emociones habían sido demasiado fuertes para que su mente humana las resistiera… había forzado sus límites… ¡merecía que me desmembraran y arder en una hoguera! … al estar a su lado le hacía daño… pero la amaba tanto… dolía… dolía físicamente como nunca creí posible… un vampiro no siente dolor… mi miembro latía y estaba a punto de estallar… al comprender lo que le había pasado… el dolor que le había provocado… sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho justo en el lugar donde debería latir mi corazón… si estuviera vivo… si no fuera el monstruo que soy.

Velaba a su lado noche y día… pasaban los días y no se despertaba… en un par de ocasiones estuve a punto de llamar a Carlisle y tirar todo por la borda… ella estaba en un estado ausente… estaba catatónica.

Únicamente me alejaba de ella para hacerme cargo del chucho. Mantener a Jacob controlado cada vez me daba más trabajo, parecía que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a las drogas que le aplicaba y necesitaba hacerlo más seguido y en mayor cantidad…

Ya no necesitaba mantenerlo encadenado, el perro estaba condenado… era un adicto… no se movería ni dos metros de la casa… me había convertido en su dealer oficial… si le exigiera que lamiera el piso como condición para inyectarlo… sin ninguna duda lo tendría en cuatro patas al instante… me bastaba con ordenarle que no se moviera de su cama para encontrarlo horas después en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

Cuando llegaban a mi sus gritos mentales pidiendo más y más… rogando que lo pinchara y que introdujera la droga en su cuerpo, me acercaba a su habitación y se la daba…

Una tarde mecía a Bella mientras le cantaba al oído su nana… sentía que al hacerlo su cuerpo se relajaba de alguna manera… hacía días que no comía ni bebía nada… claramente se estaba debilitando… estaba tan preocupado por ella que no lo escuché acercarse, se recostó por un momento en el marco de la puerta, estudiándonos silenciosamente… me levanté despacio y la deposité suavemente en la cama… entonces lo miré justo a los ojos...

- Ella estuvo así cuando te fuiste- su voz estaba empastada por los efectos de los narcóticos- nos costó mucho esfuerzo lograr que volviera a salir de su habitación, realmente la destrozaste cuando te fuiste- una sensación de melancolía furiosa invadía el ambiente, si Jasper estuviera aquí se estaría arrancando mechones de su cabello…

- Nunca quise hacerle daño… la amo… es mi vida… creí que marcharme era lo mejor para ella- le contesté, mi voz sonaba lúgubre, se separó de la puerta y comenzó a avanzar… su mente estaba intranquila… pero no tenía fuerzas para atacar ni para entrar en fase.

- Y realmente lo sería pero ella no lo ve así, jamás pudo superarlo- me dijo avanzando con pasos temblorosos hacia el centro de la habitación- mira que lo intenté… pero nunca sintió por mi lo que siente por ti- el dolor surcaba su rostro- y créeme, te odio con toda el alma por ello. Yo no puedo evitar amarla y ella no puede evitar amarte a ti…

- Le mentí, le dije que no era suficientemente buena para mí… que no la amaba- el recuerdo de aquel momento me azotó y sentí como mi pecho se partía en dos por el dolor- no creo que siga amándome.

- Te equivocas - perlas de sudor empezaban a cubrir su rostro- eres un maldito monstruo pero ella te ama… tráela de vuelta - el chico estaba tan enamorado de ella como yo, sentía pena por él… casi me caía bien… En muy pocas ocasiones el chucho recuperaba un poco de su lucidez y esta era una de ellas- sabes a que he venido… si tuviera fuerzas para matarte lo haría sin dudarlo un instante… pero la necesidad que tengo es más grande que el odio que siento por ti… necesito que me piques… tardaste demasiado en venir… inyéctame ahora… hazlo por favor… realmente lo necesito… no puedo esperar un segundo más.

- Ven, vamos a tu habitación- tuve que ayudarlo a caminar… su cuerpo se estremecía con cada paso… su mente comenzaba a desvariar… se acomodó en el sillón frente a la ventana y extendió su brazo… le apliqué una buena dosis… su mirada se perdió y una máscara de felicidad se depositó en su rostro… sus pensamientos se nublaron y sus sentidos se perdieron… cerré la puerta tras de mi y caminando despacio volví junto a ella.


	9. Chapter 9

** 9- No todo es perfecto**

EPOV

Bella estuvo muy inquieta la noche siguiente… se revolvía en sueños y por primera vez en días habló en ellos.

- Edward, te amo, no te vayas… no me dejes- mi muerto corazón se estrujaba, por un lado de felicidad al saber que lo que había dicho el chucho era cierto y por el otro de tristeza al saber que ella también había sufrido lo indecible…

Me recosté junto a ella y la abracé con fuerza, cuando amanecía abrió sus ojos, se la notaba nerviosa.

- Me siento horrible- en ese instante clavó sus ojos sobre mi- Ed- Edward?- se la notaba totalmente confundida… estaba adorablemente confundida- Dios, estoy soñando despierta de nuevo- exclamó cerrando los ojos- Mierda, mis alucinaciones son cada vez más reales, Charlie me va a mandar a un loquero, si sigo así.

- Bella, no estás soñando, estoy aquí contigo- me causó gracia su confusión, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y besé suavemente sus labios, ella no me rechazó pero la noté distante, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y me separé un poco de ella.

- Edward a que estás jugando, que es lo que quieres. Dejaste bastante claro que no me amabas la última vez que nos vimos- su cuerpo se estremeció como sacudido por un espasmo… el vacío de mi pecho se hizo más doloroso… la miré con tristeza- no quiero ser una de tus distracciones… no juegues conmigo.

- Bella, nunca he dejado de amarte, cuando me fui dejé mi corazón contigo. Te mentí, sentía que tu vida peligraba por el solo hecho de estar cerca mío o de mi familia… El vaso se rebalsó cuando Jasper te atacó el día de tu cumpleaños… el estuvo muy cerca de matarte y yo también… me costó mucho contenerme… No entiendo como me creíste tan rápidamente… pensé que tendría que mentir y mentir para que alguna sobra de duda se alojara en tu cabeza. Eres mi vida, lo más importante para mi y creí poder soportar estar lejos… dejar que continuaras con lo que el destino tenía previsto… que te casaras con alguien que te mereciera… que envejecieran juntos… que pudieras formar una familia… tener hijos… pero no es así, este último año he enloquecido de dolor… no puedo vivir lejos de tí… te necesito cerca mío y lamentablemente para ti, soy demasiado egoísta.

- Edward, se que no estoy a tu altura pero nunca en todo este tiempo he dejado de amarte, lo he intentado, mi vida sido un infierno, cuando te fuiste sentí como me arrancabas el corazón y te lo llevabas… pero no estoy segura de poder volver a confiar en ti… me has lastimado mucho… he soñado desde el instante que te fuiste con este momento y ahora tengo miedo que vuelvas ha herirme.

- Amor, puedes perdonarme a pesar de lo que he hecho… quiero que volvamos a estar juntos… no resisto ni un segundo más lejos de ti… entiende que no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado… no más… la eternidad no tiene ningún sentido para mi si no estás conmigo… no permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga- _demonios! Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando pero sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados para mi_

- Dime sinceramente Edward, estás dispuesto a convertirme para que estemos juntos?

- Bella, he cambiado mucho desde que me fui, mis prioridades son diferentes ahora… estoy dispuesto a eso y a mucho más- el tono de mi voz resultaba amedrentador- prácticamente te he secuestrado para que estés conmigo y no creas que estoy dispuesto a soltar a mi rehén fácilmente- le sonreí tratando de bajar la tensión de la conversación.

- Dónde estamos, que ha pasado, lo último que recuerdo es que…- la vergüenza encendió su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

- La Bella durmiente se ha desmayado hace cuatro días cuando teníamos un acercamiento a mi gusto más que interesante… se ve que no has podido resistir mis encantos. Si no estuviera ya muerto, te aseguro que me habrías matado de la preocupación. Y por cierto estás en una hermosa casa con vista al mar, ya podrás recorrerla, voy a traerte algo para que comas y tomes un poco de fuerza- regresé a los pocos minutos trayendo una bandeja con comida.

Bella prácticamente devoró lo que le había traído, me sonrió levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha- Necesito más que un minuto humano, en esta hermosa casa a la que me has traído hay algún lugar en el cual pueda darme un baño para tratar de recuperar un poco de mi humanidad- una tímida sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

La ayudé a levantarse y la cargué unos metros hasta el baño de la habitación- si quieres te acompaño y te ayudo- le susurré al oído seductoramente.

- Gracias, pero estoy grandecita y me puedo arreglar solita- me contestó sarcásticamente- Edward en algún momento quiero llamar a Charlie, debe estar enloquecido.

- Bella, aquí no tenemos teléfono y para serte sincero tampoco señal de celular, pero veremos la forma de comunicarnos con él- mentiroso, mentiroso, a esconder los celulares ya, demonios!

Mientras ella se duchaba, tarea en la que según mi experiencia demoraría por lo menos media hora, me ocupé de darle a Jacob una dosis adicional, quería asegurarme que siguiera perdido en su mundo de alucinaciones y no fuera una molestia y me senté en la cama a esperar que terminara.

Me abstraje de la realidad y mi mente comenzó a volar… atravesaron mi memoria miles de pequeños instantes que habíamos compartido antes que me marchara… me sentía desdoblado entre la ternura y la urgencia que me inspiraba.

Sentí la puerta del baño abrirse y ella se asomó tímidamente envuelta en una toalla… su pelo húmedo caía sobre sus hombros… su aroma… sus mejillas sonrojadas… su desnudez… la lujuria me invadía y ganaba posiciones.

- Edward perdona, tendrás algo que puedas prestarme mientras se seca mi ropa- me preguntó tímidamente

- Amor, eres tan hermosa - suspiré acercándome despacio para no asustarla, la rodeé con mis brazos, acaricié sus hombros, su espalda, deslicé mis manos por cada una de sus curvas, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo ella no podía imaginarse cuanto deseaba estar a tu lado.

La levanté suavemente y con un rápido movimiento me acerqué a donde se encontraba la cama, no quería forzarla esta vez, no quería deslumbrarla, aprendía de mis errores, me detuve un instante y busqué su mirada pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

Ella me besó tiernamente los labios y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, pegando nuestros cuerpos. Necesitaba que nuestra piel se rozara tomé sus manos y la guié para que desabotonara mi camisa, lentamente ella fue desprendiendo uno a uno… sus manos acariciaron mi pecho, bajaron por el y desprendieron el botón de mi pantalón… pura tortura… puro placer… la alcé acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera… no resistía la urgencia de besarla… lo hice y ella devolvió uno a uno mis besos

Suavemente deslicé la toalla que la cubría, besé cada uno de los centímetros de su piel… la recosté y cuidadosamente… recorrí con mis labios sus pechos, su estómago, sus piernas… sus partes más íntimas… la sentía vibrar… yo mismo no podía dejar de murmurar cuanto la necesitaba… cuanto deseaba hacerla mía… la lujuria me corroía… necesitaba estar más y mas cerca… pero por otra parte deseaba que recordara su primera vez como algo especial… no quería lastimarla.

Me deshice de mi camisa y mis pantalones en un rápido movimiento… volví a mirarla a los ojos para que me indicara si estaba bien… Acomodó sus piernas alrededor mío y ya no pude resistirme…

- Voy por ti, amor- mi voz denotaba urgencia

- Te amo… quiero sentirte dentro mío-

Nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron… gemidos de placer surgían de nuestras gargantas… nos hicimos uno… explotamos juntos… ella era mía y yo le pertenecía por completo… Acerqué mis labios a su cuello dispuesto a convertirla… no quería esperar más… temía que el hechizo se rompiera… temía que ella me abandonara por lo que le estaba haciendo al chucho… temía que mi familia se presentara y nos separara… no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla, sabía que enloquecería irremediablemente…

- Por favor Edward, no quiero que lo hagas todavía- me congelé- Te amo y quiero estar contigo pero es demasiado definitivo para hacerlo hoy. Piensa en Charlie no puedo dejarlo sufrir por el resto de su vida pensando que he desaparecido. Te has marchado por un año y realmente tengo que solucionar algunas cosas - en eses momento no necesité escuchar sus pensamientos para saber que estaba pensando en el perro ¡Mierda! Esto se iba a poner feo. Tenía que convencerla lo antes posible o estaba muerto, valga la ironía.


	10. Chapter 10

** 10- Hermano mío, empieza a temer, comenzó la cacería.**

Jasper POV

Durante toda la semana habíamos tratado de encontrarlos pero era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, rastreamos los alrededores de Forks, Port Ángeles, Seattle sin resultados. Si bien habíamos encontrado algunas pistas, todas nuestras pesquisas nos llevaban a callejones sin salida… y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Ninguno de los tres tenía su celular encendido… en esto, mi hermano estaba siendo astuto, sabia que los hubiera encontrado al instante… estaba enfermo de frustración, no concebía que pudiera eludirme de este modo y durante tanto tiempo… el maldito si que había prestado atención en nuestras charlas sobre estrategia militar… las conocía tan bien como yo… las habíamos discutido por noches enteras… y lo que más me enervaba es que con excepción de Carlisle, el nos conocía mejor a nosotros que lo que nosotros lo conocíamos a él, lo que le otorgaba mucha ventaja… endemoniado lector de mentes… definitivamente esto ya se había convertido en un desafío personal pero además no soportaba ver a Alice tan triste … los encontraría aunque tuviera que desmembrarme a mi mismo para lograrlo…

Habíamos intentado todo, la tecnología había resultado tan poco eficiente como nuestros desarrollados sentidos vampíricos… era desesperante… Esme estaba en Alaska, Emmet en Olimpia y Alice con Rose recorriendo palmo a palmo la zona forestal.

- Jasper, repasemos una vez más- volvió a insistir Carlisle, era siempre medido pero estaba empezando a desesperar, lo que no me ayudaba demasiado debido a mi hipersensibilidad emocional.

- Carlisle, ya lo hemos hecho cien veces… hemos buscado por todas partes pero nada… maldita sea! No se donde está y lo peor es que ya no se me ocurre donde más buscar, siempre hemos confiado en el don de Alice para estas cosas pero ahora que ella esta ciega el mundo parece muy grande.

Un estruendo sacudió la casa… evidentemente no era el único vampiro frustrado en esta casa

- Nada, el maldito se esfumó, Carlisle estás seguro que nunca tomó un curso de magia o algo por el estilo- Emmet, siempre igual, podíamos estar en el peor de los mundos pero el tenía siempre a mano un comentario que nos hacía sonreír- el muy condenado me ha hecho recorrer más kilómetros en esta semana que las que he recorrido el último año entero.

- Termina ya de quejarte y ven para aquí estamos tratando de analizar todo lo que pasó una vez más- le dijo Carlisle un poco molesto.

- Y van…- basta Emmet le expelamos ambos al mismo tiempo

- Ya cállate y acomoda tu trasero en esta silla, por más que seas un cabeza hueca tal veas algo que nosotros no vemos- le grité un poco molesto… en ese momento llegaron las chicas cabizbajas… demonios!!

- Hay algo que no entiendo

- Emmet, en general no entiendes nada- interrumpió Rosalie- pero igual te quiero, a ver que es lo que no entiendes

- Si el quiere convertirla, necesita un lugar donde tenerla escondida para que no sea peligrosa- Rosalie rodó sus ojos- entonces porque mierda los estamos buscando en la ciudad, es más probable que la lleve a algún lado aislado para poder controlarla.

- Emmet, amor- Rosalie ya estaba molesta, podía sentirlo, pronto iría a buscar un bate para partírselo en la cabeza- hemos recorrido la mitad del país buscándolos, a ti te tocaron las ciudades, para que nuestra querida hermana antes de ahora psiquica, no se tentara y los buscara en algún mall y para que pudieras recorrer los barrios bajos, pero a mi me tocó recorrer todos los bosques de este maldito estado.

- De todas formas pienso que si quisiera esconderme buscaría un lugar aislado como la casa a la que me llevaron cuando era un "recién nacido", no hay un humano en kilómetros a la redonda, además puede llevarle algunos animales para enseñarle a alimentarse como hicieron conmigo.

- De que demonios estás hablando Emmet- inquirí con furia

- Ustedes no estaban con nosotros todavía, cuando Rosalie me encontró y Carlisle tuvo que convertirme me llevaron para poder controlarme a una casa que está una playa rodeada de acantilados. Se las puse bastante difícil entonces, no Rosie.

"_Que tu enemigo nunca sepa lo que piensas" _Cuando el proverbio llegó a mi mente golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa con tal fuerza que la partí en dos, el condenado había planificado perfectamente sus pasos, jamás pensaría en ir a buscarlo a un lugar soleado, ni siquiera conocía la existencia de esa casa, demonios!!

- Carlisle tienes más propiedades que desconozca, no crees que es una información un tantito relevante como para habérmelo dicho- estaba furibundo- creo que Emmet tiene razón y hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando en los lugares equivocados, el muy jodido nos engañó con una cortina de humo… Carlisle se disponía a contestarme cuando un grito desaforado de mi esposa nos hizo saltar de nuestros asientos

- Los encontramos!!- una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y no dejaba de dar saltitos de alegría a mi lado.

- Como lo sabes, vienes fallando en esta última semana- la voz de Rosalie sonaba un poco venenosa para mi gusto, me envaré, la tensión de esta última semana estaba haciendo estragos en todos nosotros, Alice tomó suavemente mi mano, para tranquilizarme.

- Rosalie, no puedo ver la casa, eso sólo puede significar que el chucho está ahí… - si bien la tensión había disminuido sustancialmente era fácil percibir la preocupación y el temor de llegar demasiado tarde en cada uno de nosotros.

Carlisle lo confirmó con los encargados de mantenimiento… bingo… había llegado la hora de hacer planes… no resultaría nada fácil sorprenderlo… necesitábamos que la suerte se pusiera de nuestro lado… había dado comienzo la temporada de caza.


	11. Chapter 11

** 11- No es oro todo lo que reluce… **

_Aunque no podamos distinguirlo con claridad, el monstruo se agazapa oculto entre las sombras dispuesto a tomar el control, puede parecer sensible, puede parecer tierno, puede asemejarse por un momento al que era… pero se han roto sus cadenas de contención y libre al fin hará cualquier cosa que crea necesaria para lograr lo que desea… tiembla… huye si puedes.. porque lo que él desea ... es a tí. _

Este capítulo va dedicado a Lorikent

BPOV

La noche que habíamos pasado juntos por primera vez había resultado mágica, todos los temores que lo habían atormentado antes que se marchara parecían haber quedado atrás, igual que su estúpida idea de no convertirme.

Me había hecho sentir segura… deseada… amada… pero sentía un espina clavada en el corazón, una sensación que no podía explicar… nunca había temido estar a su lado… pero esta vez sentí la adrenalina corriendo por cuerpo… algo en su mirada… en su actitud me atemorizó… algo no estaba bien… pero no llegaba a percibir cabalmente de que se trataba.

Volví a acurrucarme a su lado, pero mi cabeza se revolvía inquieta, insegura… el quería convertirme y quería hacerlo pronto, había insistido mucho con esto los últimos dos días… casi con desesperación… como si su vida dependiera de ello… sentía sus helados dedos acariciando mis cabellos... sus labios seductores y su fría lengua recorriendo mi cuello despacio… diablos!! No podía pensar con claridad… me volvía loca… es que lo hacía adrede!!

No lo comprendía a él, pero tampoco me comprendía a mi misma… porque dudaba… había deseado ser su igual desde el mismo momento en que me dí cuenta que lo amaba y que era la única forma de estar juntos… mi alma se estrujaba al pensar que con el paso de los años envejecería y el permanecería inmutable… mi alma… siempre se había mostrado tan reacio a que me arriesgara a perderla… tan seguro que así sería… y de buenas a primera esa cuestión había desaparecido como por arte de magia… ya no resultaba relevante.

Le había explicado mil y una vez que teníamos que planificarlo bien… que no quería hacer sufrir a Charlie… y de alguna manera acordaba en esto conmigo… pero cuando me sinceré respecto a mi relación con Jake… se puso furioso… de hecho tuve suerte por primera vez en mi vida al no resultar herida cuando destrozó literalmente con sus manos el sillón donde habíamos estado sentados un momento atrás… tardó horas en calmarse…

Desperté en medio de la noche y me dí cuenta que no estaba a mi lado… tal vez se habría ido de caza aprovechando que dormía… debería… sus ojos estaban negros como la noche… me envolví en una de las sábanas de la cama que compartíamos, realmente estos últimos días no había estado muy vestida que digamos… ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se encontraba mi ropa… prácticamente no habíamos salido de la habitación, no tenía idea de donde podría estar… Caminé por un largo pasillo buscándolo… cuando escuché voces detrás de una de las puertas.

Me acerqué despacio y puse mi mano en el picaporte dispuesta a abrirla, sentí un fuerte tirón que me descolocó… di un paso atrás para poder mantener el equilibrio, el salió de la habitación… su rostro estaba crispado por una mueca francamente aterrorizante.

- Donde crees que vas- el tono de su voz me heló la sangre

- Hola…mmm te estaba buscando, me desperté y no te encontré a mi lado, - _podía sentir el peligro rodeándome, como si estuviera inmersa en una película de terror… distráelo, distráelo- _te extrañaba- creo que mi voz sonó seductora porque inmediatamente el me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó de nuevo a nuestra habitación, depositándome en la cama.

Caminaba como un león enfurecido, apoyando sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz… estaba furioso, descontrolado

- Con quien charlabas, hay alguien aquí, ha venido alguien de tu familia- le pregunté tratando de cambiar el clima que realmente se cortaba con un cuchillo, clavó su mirada en mi rostro.

- De que hablas, aquí solo estamos tu y yo, nadie más- puso bastante énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

- Edward, tal vez no tenga los sentidos tan desarrollados pero no me tomes por tonta… te escuché hablando con alguien- me envaré, _ah no señorito, no vas a tratar como una idiota._

Mi respuesta lo shokeo por un instante, movió su cabeza y se acercó a mi poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que me enloquecía.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no me deslumbres para distraerme, se que me ocultas algo.

- Con que eso crees…- su cuerpo se agazapó con una postura felina, se acercó a mi y me tomó en sus brazos… el muy desgraciado resultaba endemoniadamente sexy… irresistible.

- No estás jugando limpio- le recriminé

- Nunca dije que lo haría- me susurró al oído desatando una tormenta hormonal en mi. Me besó con fiereza, con urgencia, sentí como el aire se escurría de mis pulmones… mi vista se nublaba… mientras mi mente se alejaba de la realidad le escuché murmurar para si mismo… -si lo hago ahora podría matarla… mierda… pero de mañana no puede pasar.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y especialmente a aquellos que dedican un rato de su tiempo a dejarme sus comentarios_, _ya sea a través de un review o un mp, los espero ansiosamente, significan mucho para mi._


	12. Chapter 12

**12- Ocultemos la daga tras una sonrisa, es hora de atraer al tigre fuera de su morada**

**PARTE I: La estrategia del general**

"_Para librar una batalla es necesario ser un gran simulador y disimulador, los hombres son tan simples y se someten hasta tal punto a sus deseos y necesidades presentes que el que engaña siempre encontrará quien se deje engañar. La poca prudencia y la soberbia los impulsará a aceptar las ventajas inmediatas sin percatarse del veneno que por debajo está escondido" Maquiavelo_

Jasper POV

Estábamos reunidos en el living de la mansión discutiendo acaloradamente los planes para enfrentarnos a mi hermano. Nuestro aquelarre se había dividido claramente en dos bandos, los de mente fría: Carlisle, Rosalie y yo por una lado y los viserales: Esme, Emmet y Alice, pero incluso dentro de cada uno de los grupos las motivaciones y los sentimientos de cada uno eran diferentes. Si ni siquiera lográbamos acordar entre nosotros mismos como diablos haríamos para presentar un frente de batalla unido y sin fisuras que el pudiera aprovechar.

Edward era un oponente peligroso por diversos motivos, el primero, su capacidad para conocer nuestros pensamientos, esa era una ventaja muy grande en sus manos, hasta ahora él nunca había estado en el bando contrario, gracias al cielo por ello, por otra parte, era un muy buen estratega, lo había demostrado, estaba parapetado, se le había soltado un tornillo y no tenía nada que perder… una combinación de elementos difícil de enfrentar sumando además que al borrar las visiones de Alice no teníamos ni la menor idea acerca de cómo estaban Bella y el chucho, lo cual podría eventualmente jugar a nuestro favor o en nuestra contra.

La mayor preocupación de Esme era Edward, ella sentía que había sufrido lo suficiente y al atacarlo lo único que ganaríamos sería traicionarlo, alejarlo aún y forzarlo a tomar acciones desesperadas, ella pensaba que lo mejor sería tratar de ir a verlo y lograr que nos devolviera al chucho con vida. Bella sería una nueva adicción a la familia y ella estaba dispuesta a permitírselo y a ayudarlo también. Sus instintos maternales no le dejaban ver con claridad.

Para Alice y Emmet la preocupación se centraba en la relación entre Bella y Edward, temían que ella se alejara de nosotros una vez más, horrorizada por las actitudes de mi hermano. No estaban dispuestos a permitirlo… no una vez más… los habían extrañado a morir durante el último año y ambos querían a su hermanita de vuelta y a su hermano feliz a su lado.

En cuanto a Carlisle y a mi, si bien nos importaba muchísimo la felicidad de Edward y Bella, teníamos en claro que él había tenido la precaución de alejarse de los límites del tratado, si ella resultaba convertida en el proceso los perros no podrían hacernos nada pero nos preocupaba la situación del quileute y lo que un enloquecido vampiro celoso le pudiera haber hecho, nuestra prioridad era rescatar al perro con vida, si lo dejábamos morir nos enfrentaríamos a un problema mayúsculo… a la guerra .

A Rosalie realmente todo le importaba un bledo… excepto ella misma y Emmet… Emmet había sufrido como un condenado lejos de Edward y Bella… de manera que ella ayudaría… pero solo por hacer feliz a su esposo.

Ellos querían ir por todo y nosotros creíamos que íbamos a perder algo en el camino, el nudo central del problema era establecer las prioridades, era definir que estábamos dispuestos a resignar… y una vez que estuviera decidido planificar las etapas de la batalla que seguramente libraríamos, conociendo a Edward… el no nos las pondría fácil.

Mi hermano y Esme siempre había tenido una relación especial si alguien en el mundo podía conseguir algo de él, con excepción de Bella, era ella… el la adoraba y ella a él… por ese motivo habíamos logrado convencerla para que fuera el señuelo, Alice se había envarado un poco pero finalmente había comprendido que con su carácter seguramente la cagaría.

Esme se presentaría a verlo y trataría de sacarlo de la casa y por lo menos llevarlo al jardín, convenciéndolo de que entregara al chucho, en el estado en que se encontraba y prometiéndole ayuda con el temita de Bella, llevaría un celular escondido… Alice y Rose esperarían en el jeep a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa y acudirían inmediatamente si Esme apretaba el "send".

Carlisle, Emmet y yo nos ocultaríamos en el océano, rogábamos al cielo que el agua mantuviera ocultas nuestras mentes… si las cosas se ponían difíciles para Esme ella nos daría la señal y saldríamos del agua para ayudarla… los pocos metros de playa no serían un inconveniente para nuestra velocidad vampírica. Si el engaño funcionaba y obteníamos lo que queríamos, Edward ni siquiera se enteraría del papel que habíamos jugado en el asunto, si no era así los números eran seis a uno, lo que claramente nos ponía en ventaja… excepto porque no teníamos idea de por cuantos iba a valer ese uno… yo lamentablemente temía que por muchos…

**PARTE II: La batalla**

"_Eres responsable por tus elecciones y sus consecuencias. Cuidado con el camino que eliges" Bushido _

EPOV

Bella se había despertado un poco enfurruñada, me conocía bien, sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo y a ciencia cierta estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta que la había forzado a desmayarse anoche.

No me había quedado alternativa alguna, ella era un taladro cuando quería descubrir la verdad, hubiera insistido e insistido sobre el tema… sentía el terror recorrer mi médula… ya no me quedaba tiempo… había dado vueltas sobre el asunto toda la noche, mientras la miraba dormir… tenía que convertirla ya, no podía demorar un segundo más y decidir que hacer respecto al cuadrúpedo… hace unos días lo único que deseaba era matarlo, sacarlo del medio para poder quedarme con Bella… para que únicamente fuéramos ella y yo… pero ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que ella me amaba y los celos no me cegaban, no veía la necesidad de cargar un muerto más en mi cuenta personal… pero por otra parte sentía algo de pena por el chico, mis conocimientos médicos me indicaban que al infeliz más le valdría estar muerto que en el estado en que había quedado...

Bella estaba tomando un baño, uno de los largos… esos que a ciencia cierta logran inquietarme hasta la exasperación… claramente necesitaba tiempo a solas para asimilar lo que había ocurrido… tiempo para pensar… tiempo para decidir… tiempo para elaborar las preguntas… mierda y remierda!!

Mientras caminaba inquieto por la habitación que compartíamos escuché claramente los pensamientos de mi madre, ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la oyera, demonios, estaba fregado, me habían encontrado… la capa de invisibilidad no había resultado lo suficientemente efectiva o había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar alguna pista sin darme cuenta… me inclinaba por la última opción…

- _Edward, hijo, estoy aquí y necesito hablar contigo, te estoy esperando en el jardín que dá a la playa, ven por favor, no me hagas ir a buscarte, no quiero que esto se ponga peor de lo que ya está – _Estúpido, idiota tendría que haberla convertido antes, lo sabía… lo presentía… Esme no podía haber venido sola, mi padre no lo hubiera permitido jamás, el resto debía estar en alguna parte… pero no lograba escucharlos… conociendo a Jasper no tenía dudas que esto era una emboscada… podía recordarlo perfectamente discutiendo sobre estrategia conmigo en el living de la mansión "_Edward, no puedes confrontar directamente siempre … cuanto más obvia parece una situación más secretos puede esconder… se tiende a ignorar lo que es familiar y se espera que los secretos estén escondidos… tienes que crear una falsa impresión para hacer pensar a tu enemigo que el ataque viene de un lado, cuando en realidad está llegando por otro"… _nuestros estilos eran diferentes pero yo siempre corría con la ventaja de saber que era lo que mis enemigos tenían planeado…pero porque carajo no lograba saber que tramaban… me preguntaba habrían encontrado la manera de contrarrestar mi don… era imposible… nunca antes había sucedido… no concebía que pudiera estar pasando ahora… demonios… no ahora… sentí la furia empezar a crecer dentro mío…

Estaba seguro que ella era la avanzada y que mi padre y el resto de mis hermanos, aquellos que alguna vez consideré mi familia, estaban cerca dispuestos a saltar sobre mi… pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que salir a su encuentro e intentar averiguar que tramaban… no les permitiría arrancar a Bella de mi lado… no… no podía permitírselos… costara lo costara… ella era mi mujer… mi vida entera… sin ella a mi lado nada tenía el menor significado…

Salí despacio de la habitación, en algún momento pensé en cerrarla, pero finalmente no lo hice… craso error…

El escalofrío que me recorría era una advertencia… _te esta llevando a su terreno… el muy condenado te está poniendo en el lugar en el que el quiere que estés…_ _la está usando para atraerte… cuidado… _me costaba aceptar que Esme me traicionara tan vilmente… llegué al ventanal que daba al jardín… no se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos sin decir una palabra… su mente solo repetía una letanía _hijo te quiero, estoy aquí para ayudarte… soy tu madre… no quiero hacerte daño… confía en mi… te quiero… _salí lentamente de la casa y caminé hacia donde se encontraba, tomo mi mano y me abrazó…

- Hijo, les has hecho daño- me preguntó, ambos sabíamos a que se refería.

- A él si, pero está vivo si es lo que quieres saber- mi voz se había endurecido- un tanto inútil pero vivo, no hay reclamo posible por parte de los quileutes.

- Y ella está bien, ya la has convertido- la tensión en su cuerpo era manifiesta, mantenía sus manos en el bolsillo, me extrañó…

- No todavía, ponte contenta- le respondí rudamente

- Estás equivocado, porque crees que eso me pondría contenta, ella te ama y ha querido convertirse siempre… solo temía que la hubieras lastimado… que no hubieras podido contenerte…

- De ser así, no me hubieras encontrado vivo… le hubiera rogado al perro que me matara… y el sin dudarlo lo habría hecho.

- Oh, hijo, has sufrido demasiado, lo veo en tus ojos… no debería haber sido así… porque no pediste ayuda…

Iba a contestarle cuando vi a Bella de pie junto al ventanal, su cara estaba descompuesta… y en sus en sus ojos pude ver reflejados el horror, el desencanto, el resentimiento y también el miedo… ella había descubierto lo que le había hecho al chucho… ella estaba viendo por primera vez al monstruo en mi…

Se produjo un pandemónium, corrí hacia ella y la tomé de la cintura… furiosa, trató de golpearme para que la soltara y pude escuchar como rompía su mano contra mi pecho…

- Edward, como pudiste, en que te has convertido - su mirada cargada de enojo y resentimiento me atravesó como una daga, sorprendido aflojé un poco la presión y ella giró dispuesta a correr hacia Esme… volví a tomarla con fuerza por la cintura acercando su espalda a mi cuerpo… escuche dos de sus costillas quebrarse… su corazón bombeaba descontrolado… pude percibir como se entrecortaba su respiración por el dolor… pero ya nada me importaba, la furia me embargaba, había tomado el control de mis acciones… podía ver cada uno de los movimientos sucederse en cámara lenta…acerqué mi boca a su cuello dispuesto a morderla… dos fuertes manos me sujetaron la cabeza... demonios, Emmet… sabía que era una trampa… miré a Esme y pude ver en su rostro la desolación… sentí como Jasper y Carlilsle me tomaban fuertemente de los brazos tratando de liberar a Bella… la apreté más… mucho más… no lograrían a llevársela… no se las entregaría… Bella temblaba en mis manos… escuche a Carlisle gritarme que la estaba matando… que ella no lograba respirar… su cuerpo bailaba en mis manos como una marioneta… Esme me rogaba que me tranquilizara… me acariciaba el rostro... finalmente Alice logró arrancarla de mis brazos… la ví correr hacia el jeep y ubicarla en el asiento trasero… Rosalie salió del interior de la casa y arrastrando al perro y ubicándolo junto a ella… un gruñido estremecedor surgió de mi pecho… el dolor me consumía… Alice tomó el lugar de Carlisle quien corrió al jeep donde lo esperaba Rosalie… los vi partir a toda velocidad… intenté liberarme para correr tras ellos… imposible… y en ese momento percibí con toda intensidad mi pérdida… un sollozo ahogado explotó en mi pecho… un gruñido sordo lo acompañó… dejé de debatirme y caí de rodillas sumido en el más profundo dolor, una desolación millones de veces mayor que el que alguna vez creí que pudiera soportar, me había roto en pedazos… como era posible amar tan intensamente… como… el horror de saberla lejos me invadió... su nombre surgió de mi garganta en un grito desesperado… intenso… urgente… haciendo estremecer hasta el último grano de arena de la maldita playa… no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella… no era posible para mi... simplemente no era una opción que pudiera sobrellevar…

xoxoxoxoxo

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y especialmente a aquellos que dedican un rato de su tiempo a dejarme sus comentarios_, _ya sea a través de un review o un mp, los espero ansiosamente, significan mucho para mi._


	13. Chapter 13

**13- Los tentáculos del dolor**

"_Como la mala hierba los tentáculos del dolor se arrastran… crecen trepando por tus piernas… enredando tu cuerpo… fusionándose contigo… inmovilizándote… ahogándote… hay dolores que matan, pero los hay más crueles… los que nos dejan con vida sin permitirnos jamás gozar de ella"_

Esme POV

La mirada de mi Edward se clavó en mi rostro cuando las fuertes manos de Emmet lo sujetaron e impidieron que mordiera a Isabella… lo estábamos tratando como a un animal peligroso, sujetándolo con firmeza, impidiéndole cada movimiento… la desolación y la tristeza recorrieron mi cuerpo… la peor de mis pesadillas, la que más temía se había vuelto realidad… su dolor era también el mío… amaba a Edward incondicionalmente… el era mi hijo… el primero… lo sentí quebrarse… lo escuché gritar su nombre con angustia… con dolor… y en ese momento supe que si las cosas no salían bien ese recuerdo me acompañaría por toda la eternidad… que cada vez que cerrara los ojos esa mirada y el sonido de su voz volverían una y otra vez a mi mente.

La furia había quedado atrás… cuando las rodillas de mi hijo no pudieron sostenerlo más y se clavaron en la tierra… quienes estábamos a su lado solo atinamos a rodearlo y sollozar sin lágrimas… acompañándolo… me preguntaba si las cosas deberían haberse desarrollado de otra forma… si no habíamos cometido el peor de todos los errores al intervenir… y recorriendo los rostros de cada uno de mis hijos creí ver que ellos se hacían la misma pregunta que yo.

Edward POV

Después de que Carlisle y Rose se marcharan llevando a Bella y al chucho la nada, el vacío más absoluto se adueño completamente de mi, me invadió como una niebla espesa y se encargó de anular con precisión cada uno de mis sentidos.

Pasaron horas hasta que volví paulatinamente a recuperarme del shock. Lo primero que pude notar fue que había oscurecido, lo siguiente fue que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido mis hermanos y a mi madre aún se estremecían sollozando a mi lado. No transcurrió mucho más hasta que finalmente la vorágine de sus pensamientos me golpeo, podía reconocer la duda en cada uno de ellos.

_Habremos hecho lo correcto o habremos cometido el peor error de nuestra existencia… _

_Santo cielo, quisiera que Carlisle ya hubiera llamado… ella tiene que estar bien… quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta… _

_Estoy fallándole, soy un completo desastre, que clase de psíquica se supone que soy…_

_Mierda y remierda la cague, arruiné su vida el día en que no pude contenerme y lo orillé a dejarla… _

_Hijo mío, que hacemos si después de lo que pasó la pierde definitivamente, como podrá seguir adelante…_

_Al carajo con todo, corro a traerla de nuevo y que la convierta… o tal vez podría llamar a Rose para que lo haga… _

_Maldición no logro ver que pasará entre ellos, no puedo brindarle esperanza alguna..._

_Como puede soportar tanto dolor… _

_No se mueve, no reacciona, han pasado horas, no se que hacer. Hijo podrás perdonarnos algún día... _

_Debí dejar que la mordiera… soy un perfecto idiota… ellos estarían juntos, aun si ella estuviera furiosa con él, mi hermano tendría la eternidad para conseguir que lo perdonara… _

Cuando se dieron cuenta que empezaba a reaccionar me abrazaron con fuerza, especialmente Esme, el primero en romper el vínculo fue Emmet.

- Hermano, perdóname- su angustiada voz resonó con fuerza, tal vez porque el silencio que nos rodeaba era demasiado intenso- creí que la matarías… creí que si probabas su sangre no podríamos contenerte… la quiero demasiado… _no podía discutir su lógica, ni siquiera recordaba claramente los acontecimientos, solo la intensidad de su mirada, el horror y el dolor reflejado en ella, había descubierto mi esencia, al monstruo que habitaba furioso en mi interior… _

- Se que ustedes pensaron que era lo mejor… se que me quieren… pero a veces me pregunto si no sería preferible que me odiaran o al menos me ignoraran, sería más fácil- mi voz destilaba cierto veneno, frustración, sonaba hueca, vacía, reflejaba exactamente mi sentir - Siéntanse libres de culpa y cargo… no voy a castigarlos por algo que yo mismo provoqué. _Jamás debí marcharme, era imposible que pudiera permanecer cuerdo lejos de ella, el vacío se intensificó, unos minutos más y todo hubiera sido diferente, ella estaría en este momento atravesando el doloroso período de su conversión pero yo estaría a su lado. _

- Edward Antony Masen Cullen no seas soberbio y orgulloso, no renuncies a ella por tus prejuicios, a veces eres tan necio, hijo, el futuro no está escrito… _no lo entiendes, Esme, no viste su mirada, no la conoces, ella es transparente para mi, no necesito leer sus pensamientos para saber… _Me envaré al contestarle.

- En este caso lo está… lo vi en su mirada, crees que es fácil para mi aceptar que perdí a la mujer que me completa, al amor de mi existencia… no, no lo es… y sabes que es lo peor de todo, lo que me atormenta con cada segundo que pasa es que se que palpé la felicidad… la tuve en mis manos… se me escurrió… era demasiado bueno para que un monstruo como yo pudiera siquiera soñar con ella… no me digas que tengo futuro, no tengo nada, nada… ni siquiera puedo volver a ser como antes, no con la sombra de lo que podría haber sido sobre mis espaldas… no después de haberla conocido, no después de haberla tenido en mis brazos, no después de haber hecho el amor con ella. Imagina por un momento tu vida sin Carlisle, que sentirías.

- Te equivocas, ella aún te ama… pude sentirlo, está enojada por lo que le hiciste al perro, pero te ama- la voz de Jasper llegó junto con una oleada de tranquilidad que por poco nos deja a todos tirados en el piso.

- Mira Jasper voy a dejarlo claro ahora, para que quepa ninguna duda, si existiera la más remota posibilidad de estar a su lado, de pasar la eternidad junto a ella no dudaría ni un instante en caminar por brasas ardientes para lograrlo, pero se muy bien que no es así y cuando su vida termine también lo hará la mía. No podría soportar la eternidad sin ella ahí, ni siquiera sueño ya que sea mi mujer, que comparta sus días conmigo... mis esperanzas se reducen a que mientras habite este mundo, algún día pueda llegar a perdonarme.

- Entonces, no lucharas por ella, no te creí tan cobarde hermano- Emmet se enfureció, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se había tensado, giré mi cuerpo hacia Alice. Jasper debió percibir mi enojo ya que la cubrió con el suyo.

- Dime Alice, ves algo en nuestro futuro que me aliente a mantener la más mínima esperanza… a no caer en la desesperación más absoluta. _Sabía la respuesta y también que ella no me mentiría._

Alice negó suavemente con su cabeza. Jasper gimió lleno de dolor… lleno de mi dolor.

Me levanté despacio…

- Esperaré a Carlisle en mi cuarto, todavía conserva su aroma. Esme dile que aceptaré cualquier decisión que tome excepto alejarme de donde ella esté… necesito al menos saber que está bien… conservar la chance de poder verla fugazmente desde las sombras… mi cuerpo sufrió un leve estremecimiento, el desconsuelo comenzó a envolverme, a rodearme más y más intensamente, giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí silenciosamente hacia la casa.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Viko, BECKI y nOeMii gracias por estar siempre ahí, alentándome a continuar y alegrando mis días._

_Penélope, que decir, vale la pena escribir y publicar tan solo para tener un review de tu parte. _

_Lorikent, espero que estés bien, te extrañamos por aquí._


	14. Chapter 14

**14- A pesar de ti**

"_Quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, sería mucho más sencillo, me completas y el día que no estemos juntos parte de mi se quedará contigo. No puedo dejar de amarte… aun a pesar de ti" _

Alice POV

No volví a ver a mi hermano desde aquel día, había vuelto a la mansión y se había negado sistemáticamente abandonar su habitación, después de la charla que había mantenido con Carlisle.

Había permanecido acurrucado sobre la cama por semanas, sin música, sin luz, sin alimentarse por si mismo… simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo… en algunas ocasiones cuando me detenía frente a su puerta lo escucha sollozar, en otras el silencio era tal que me daba la impresión que ni siquiera respiraba… me preguntaba hasta cuando resistiría.

Deseaba poder decirle que veía a Bella perdonarlo… que la veía regresar a su lado… pero no era así… no lograba ver nada… negro… la ausencia más absoluta… y eso solo podía significar una cosa… lo cual era malo… más que muy malo. Trataba de ocultar mis pensamientos… pero era imposible… el tema se había convertido en una obsesión para mi… y por supuesto el veía lo que yo y no era tan tonto como para no sacar las mismas conclusiones.

El único que accedía a su cuarto era Carlisle, quien una vez al día le llevaba las novedades sobre el estado de Bella, las instrucciones de mi padre habían sido claras y contundentes ninguno de nosotros estaba autorizado para contactarla hasta el momento en que ella expresamente lo pidiera… y por mucho que nos doliera, especialmente a Emmet y a mi, todavía no había querido vernos… a pesar que ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que mi padre le había dado de alta.

Realmente había estado muy grave, como resultado de aquel nefasto día se le había roto la muñeca y quebrado cuatro costillas, una de las cuales le había perforado el pulmón provocándole una hemorragia interna… casi no la cuenta. Tal y como las cosas se encontraban, creo que hubiera sido preferible que Edward la lastimara mucho más y nos obligara de esa manera a convertirla… la tendríamos a nuestro lado y no estaríamos desmadejados por el dolor de su falta.

La vida de Bella había dado un giro de 180 grados a partir de lo sucedido. Se había graduado… hubiera entregado gustosa mis tarjetas de crédito y todo mi guardarropa con tal de poder haber asistido, pero nos había estado vedado, después de lo ocurrido nadie sabia que estábamos en Forks, creían que Carlisle había vuelto solo.

El cachorro seguía hospitalizado haciendo un tratamiento desintoxicante, todavía le costaba bastante caminar… balbuceaba y de hecho hilar una conversación coherente era prácticamente imposible para el, había perdido el sentido del olfato y por supuesto su año escolar; de todas formas iba bastante bien considerando que en similares circunstancias una persona normal habría muerto de sobredosis, pero le quedarían secuelas de por vida.

Bella pasaba las tardes en el hospital, tratando de ayudarlo a recuperarse. El perro dependía absolutamente de ella, sus vidas se habían enlazado y estaban cada vez más unidos… el besaba el suelo que ella pisaba y ella se sentía completamente responsable por la situación en la que el se encontraba… mala combinación, devoción y culpa, diablos!!.

Ella era lo suficientemente leal como para sacrificar su felicidad y entregar su propia vida para enmendar el error de mi hermano, mierda!! Porque diablos no podía ser una humana normal, porque no podía ser egoísta una vez en la vida y pensar en ella en lugar de en los demás, olvidarse del chucho y seguir adelante. Edward la conocía bien y supo al instante lo que pasaría… y ahora que la piedra estaba rodando no había nada que pudiera detenerla.

Nuestra vida era un asco, todos y cada uno de nosotros simulaba haber vuelto a la normalidad… pero habíamos sido felices por un tiempo… habíamos conocido una vida mejor y nada volvería a ser igual sin ella a nuestro lado.

Jasper y Emmet habían estado compitiendo toda la tarde con no se que maldito juego que habían bajado de Internet, poco me importaba, no les estaba prestando atención… parecían dos niños pequeños haciéndose trampa el uno al otro para ganar…

Cerré mis ojos tratando de enfocarme en alguna imagen de Bella, cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió a mis espaldas, pude ver la sorpresa y la emoción en los ojos de los chicos, me dí vuelta para ver que ocurría y entonces la vi alli de pie junto a mi padre… Oh, Dios mío- fue lo único que pude articular… antes de correr a abrazarla.

Bella POV

En cada uno de los segundos que habían transcurrido desde aquel día no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward y en que sería de él, de Jake y de mi de ahora en más.

Repasaba mentalmente las imágenes de lo ocurrido una y otra vez… me daba la impresión de haber estado inmersa en una pesadilla.

Recordaba cada minuto que habíamos estado juntos, había sido realmente feliz cuando hicimos el amor cuando descubrí que el me pertenecía de igual forma que yo a él… eso no cambiaría a pesar de la decisión que había tomado… mi corazón le pertenecía, irremediablemente, irrevocablemente, ahora y por el resto de mi vida. Simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo a pesar de lo que había hecho.

Me marchaba en unas horas con destino a California había conseguido una beca de estudio en Berkeley, y quería instalarme. Estaba segura que Carlisle tenía bastante que ver el asunto, a pesar de que lo negara.

El había insistido en pagar por el tratamiento de Jake en Halls, una clínica de mucho prestigio ubicada cerca del campus a donde sería trasladado en unas semanas, de esta manera yo podría seguir estudiando y hacerme cargo de mi amigo.

La voz de Carlisle me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

- Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo- me preguntó por decimonovena vez desde que partiéramos del hospital.

- Si, es ahora o nunca- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo- ya me he despedido de mis amigos, de mi padre… los quiero y los he extrañado, deseo despedirme de ellos y de sobretodo de él… no quiero dejar las cosas así, pero si prefieres que no lo haga solo dímelo, le dejaré una carta.

- No es eso, Bella, es que realmente no se como reaccionará Edward al verte, sinceramente tengo miedo por ti, pero mucho más por él… no creo que lo resista… no tienes idea de lo que han sido estos días.

- Carlisle, por eso te he pedido que me ayudes, el tiene que saber que lo he perdonado, que no lo odio. Lo conozco y se que la culpa lo consumirá, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz si sabe que no le guardo rencor.

- El querría que lo amaras y poder estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad- giró su cabeza para mirarme y me sonrió tristemente.

- Sabes que lo amo con toda mi alma pero que he renunciado al amor en esta vida, debo hacerme cargo de Jake, el me necesita, lo sabes, has visto como depende de mi. El está atravesando esta situación por mi culpa. Cuando Edward me dejó recurrí a él por ayuda y me la dio, hoy no estaría viva de no ser por Jake llegó la hora de devolverle lo que hizo por mi. Albergar alguna esperanza sería inútil, cuando el este bien, si es que algún día lo está, seré lo suficientemente vieja como para no poder estar al lado de tu hijo- temblé al recordar la imagen de mi sueño, yo anciana y el eternamente joven con sus diecisiete años.

- Es extraño, eres leal a tu amigo pero no eres leal contigo misma… no se puede renunciar al amor… sufrirás lo indecible- me hablaba como un padre le habla a su hijo, se preocupaba por mi, agradecí que fuera tan compasivo con todo mi corazón… no había otra salida y el lo sabía... haría que Edward sufriera... pero aún así se preocupaba por mi

- Lo sé, ya hoy esta sucediendo pero es el costo que tengo que pagar para poder redimir todo lo que ha sucedido… mi corazón se quedará con él, es suyo… ya lo hemos discutido cien veces, no hay otro camino.

- Bella, prométeme que si necesitas algo me lo pedirás, no quiero que hagas más sacrificios, te considero una hija, déjame ayudarte.

- Carlisle lo único que necesito es que me ayudes a ayudarlo, lo amo y necesito que sea feliz.

- Me pides un imposible, Bella.

- Solo ayúdame a despedirme de él y mantén oculto donde estoy, Alice no podrá verme y el tiempo lo ayudará a curar la herida.

- No creo que sea así pero no discutamos más, es en vano. Hemos llegado, vamos adentro y que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

Entramos en la mansión y pude ver la mirada de sorpresa y el cariño en los ojos de Jasper y Emmet.

- Oh Dios mió- grito Alice y en un segundo estaba abrazándome, fue la más rápida de los tres. En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo… giré mi cabeza y sobre su hombro pude ver a Edward de pie junto a la escalera...mi corazón se estrujó de amor y de dolor…

xoxoxoxoxo

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y también a quienes leen la historia y no lo han hecho aún... realmente me gustaría saber que piensan._


	15. Chapter 15

**15- Lo siento**

"_Algún día, en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar, indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y si has dejado escapar a la mujer que te completa, esa será la más amarga de tus horas."_

EPOV

Habían pasado meses desde aquel fatídico día en la playa y nada ni nadie había logrado que abandonara mi habitación, mi santuario, todos los objetos que me habían quedado estaban alli, sus fotos, algo de su ropa, las sábanas de la cama que compartimos… pero el tiempo la iba desdibujando, su rastro se perdía con el correr de los días solo quedaban las imágenes en mi memoria y el vacío en mi pecho.

Percibí a Bella desde el momento en que puso un pie en el jardín de la mansión, cuando su aroma llegó a mi, me golpeó con tal intensidad que provocó que saliera eyectado hacia donde se encontraba, me atraía con la fuerza de un agujero negro y yo estaba dispuesto a perderme en él, si ella me lo permitía... no había nada que pudiera desear más que estar a su lado.

"_Edward no te acerques, espera en mi estudio que necesito hablar contigo" _Los pensamientos de mi padre llegaron a mi, demasiado tarde dado que ya estaba casi entrando en la sala con la velocidad que traía. Me detuve en seco junto a la escalera. Diablos, ¿porque no quería que me acercara?... ella estaba en casa, quería verme si no para que había venido. Traté de concentrarme en Alice y Jasper, nada, estaban tan eufóricos por verla que sus mentes solo reflejaban esa alegría. Carlisle era más transparente, podía oler su preocupación… se concentraba en tranquilizarme una y otra vez. En ese instante me dí cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado yo quería luchar por ella, no me conformaba simplemente con saber que habitaba este mundo y podía perdonarme por lo que había hecho, la amaba más que a mi vida y lo quería todo… deseaba que compartiéramos la eternidad, la necesitaba en mi vida con desesperación. En mi interior el monstruo rugió recordándome que también era un guerrero y estaba dispuesto luchar a brazo partido.

Me detuve al pie de la escalera tratando de respetar los deseos de Carlisle, sintiendo el dolor en cada fibra de mi cuerpo por no poder acercarme más… vi como Alice la abrazaba y desee poder estar en su lugar, la envidia me corría, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que en su rostro y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí que una descarga eléctrica me atravesaba y me volvía a la vida.

- Ven hijo, subamos ella nos alcanzará pronto- Carlisle me abrazó suave pero firmemente guiándome escaleras arriba, mierda algo olía muy mal, algo pasaba o iba a pasar y tenia el presentimiento que de seguro no me haría feliz.- desea hablar con tus hermanos primero- mis piernas se negaban a moverse, cada paso que me alejaba de ella me desgarraba… sentía como el dolor y la inquietud volvían a apoderarse de mi.

Iba subiendo junto a mi padre cuando sentí que Alice emitía un grito sordo, giré en el momento preciso para ver como caía de rodillas con su rostro envuelto en una terrible máscara de sufrimiento deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Bella y aferrándose a sus rodillas. Jasper se dobló de dolor apoyándose en Emmet. Las imágenes pasaron de su cabeza a la mía sin filtro, sin red de contención… cuando me golpearon y lo digo literalmente porque tuve que agarrarme para no caer, me dí cuenta que Bella había venido a despedirse, se marchaba de Forks y también de nuestras vidas… la violencia me invadió e hice lo único que pude hacer en mi estado de desesperación, me alejé para que mi furia no causara más daño, corrí destruyendo todo a mi paso y a mi mismo en el proceso.

Carlisle POV

Tal y como temía Edward se lo había tomado pésimo, estaba enajenado, sin dudas sería un duro golpe para el, pero por lo menos no había tratado de lastimar a Bella ni a ninguno de nosotros. ¡Demonios! esta era una de esas veces que odiaba su capacidad para leer la mente de sus hermanos.

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Alice, no dejaba de pedirnos que lo buscáramos y no le dejáramos que se hiciera daño… tenía que hacerme cargo de la situación y lo hice.

- Emmet, llama a Rosalie y explícale lo que pasó, ellas están de caza pero tendrán que ayudarnos a encontrarlo y luego lleva a Bella a su casa. Quédate a acompañarla, temo que tu hermano intenté acercarse.

- Alice, Jasper, ustedes vienen conmigo, no te preocupes Bella, vamos a encontrarlo, el estará bien.

- Oh, Carlisle lo siento tanto, solo quería que se sintiera mejor, perdóname.

- Niña, no hay nada que perdonar, asumí el riesgo desde el momento que te acompañé a casa, vamos tranquilízate y ve a tu casa con Emmet. Tu avión parte en seis horas. Te llamaré apenas tenga noticias de él.

Emmet POV

Después de llamar a Rosalie y explicarle lo sucedido, escuchar una sarta de insultos dirigidos a mi hermano y su estupidez, a mi y mi inoperancia, a Alice y su ceguera, a Jasper y su poca capacidad de contención, a Carlisle por crearnos a todos nosotros, a Bella y su tozudez, al mundo y a su maldita suerte por estar en él… tuve que volver a explicarle todo a Esme, ya que mi querida esposa sufría una severa crisis nerviosa. Ellas lo buscarían en la zona norte, Carlisle iría al sur y Alice y Jasper al oeste. El este estaba descartado, suponiendo que mi hermano no sería tan estúpido como para meterse al mar y nadar sin rumbo…

Acompañé a Bella a su casa, el viaje fue una auténtica basura, una tortura… Bella lloraba y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer para tranquilizarla, no era buen momento para bromas, lo cual era una absoluta y completa mierda porque era lo primero que se me venia a la mente para aflojar las tensiones… por los quintos infiernos, debí dejar que Edward la convirtiera aquel día en la playa, la había cagado con C mayúscula!!

Habían pasado ya dos horas y no teníamos noticias, comenzaba a desesperarme. Mi hermano podía estar en este momento en cualquier parte y con la furia que llevaba probablemente estaría convirtiendo la cadena de las Rocallosas en una llanura… tendríamos que poner el noticiero para estar atento a los desastres que pudiera estar causando... mientras no se le diera por atacar a la totalidad población civil del país y bebérselos de a uno todo estaría bien… ocultar semejante cantidad de asesinatos sería un problema, realmente esperaba que no fuera tan idiota.

Una estúpida inquietud se me vino a la cabeza, el chucho, si yo fuera mi hermano probablemente lo primero que haría sería cortarlo en pedazos. Mierda, porque se me tuvo que ocurrir, ahora tendría que ir a verificar que el cachorrito estuviera bien.

- Bella, te molestaría quedarte sola un rato.

- A donde vas, Emmet.

- Quiero mmm chequear que todo esté bien

- A que te refieres precisamente con todo - demonios, esta chica no la dejaba correr- nada me he puesto a pensar- Bella rodó sus ojos lo que me dio mucho coraje, esque nadie en esta familia cree que pueda pensar en algo inteligente- me, me gustaría chequear que tu amigo esté bien, demoraré unos minutos nada más pero me preocupa que mi hermano le haga un visita un poco desagradable.

La vi palidecer y volver a sollozar con angustia, por todas las criaturas de averno y sus alrededores, es que esta chica no iba a dejar de llorar, diantres de donde sacaba tantas lágrimas... debía irme y volver rápido…

- Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

Bella POV

Cuando Emmet se fue decidí darme una ducha para calmarme antes de escribirle a Edward una carta de despedida, mierda, por que tuve que ir a la mansión, fui una maldita egoísta, no quería irme sin verlo otra vez… no lo hice por el, lo hice por mi… como podía hacerlo sufrir de semejante forma…

El agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de pensar en el, cada uno de sus besos, cada una de sus caricias, sentirlo dentro mío... las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por mi rostro, hubiera entregado mi alma para estar con él pero no podía abandonar a Jake, no en su estado. Carlisle me había ofrecido ayudarlo económicamente pero si bien el dinero resultaba necesario no era suficiente, con billetes no se pagaba el daño, el necesitaba una enfermera dedicada a su cuidado de por vida, alguien que lo quisiera y lo acompañara. Yo lo quería y me haría cargo, era su amiga y lo había perdido todo por mi culpa… Dios, porque las cosas tenían que haber resultado así… porque simplemente no podíamos ser felices, estar juntos para siempre… porque el vivieron felices no se aplicaba a nosotros… realmente estaríamos malditos??…

Me sequé un poco el pelo y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me erizó la piel, mi torpeza habitual se hizo presente una vez más… mis pies se enredaron en la alfombra y me dispuse a caer y llevarme un buen golpe.

Dos manos frías me sujetaron y el temido porrazo nunca llegó… Edward me sostenía en sus brazos, su negros ojos estaban clavados en mi rostro… su ropa estaba destrozada, pero aún asi era el ser más hermoso de la tierra y yo lo amaba con locura… lo abracé con fuerza y dejé que mis lágrimas inundaran su pecho…

xoxoxoxox

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y sobre todo a quienes me dejan sus comentarios. Perdonen por tardar en actualizar pero sufrí un grave trastorno de inspiración que me dejó sin palabras, espero que les guste el capítulo._


	16. Chapter 16

**16- Te quiero a mi lado**

"_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad."_

EPOV

_Hermano, se que estas en su dormitorio esperándola, no voy a entrar… no voy a impedir nada… no lucharé contigo, aunque te merecerías que rompiera cada uno de los huesos de tu fucking cuerpo por ser un maldito cabrón… viejo, te la pasas haciendo cagadas, pero al carajo con todo y que sea lo que tenga que ser… ten cuidado y no le hagas daño porque te asesinaré con mis propias manos si la lastimas… confío en ti, se que la amas…¡ Diablos, Rosalie va a matarme!,¡hombre!, es muy posible que por esto pierda toda posibilidad de tener vida sexual por los próximos 150 o 200 años… pero haz que mi sacrificio no sea en vano… convéncela para que se quede… solo tu puedes hacerlo… tampoco quiero perderla… anda se un buen chico y usa tus encantos…_

Casi sonreí oyendo los pensamientos de mi hermano, eran tan Emmet, después de la carrera que me había echado y de talar unos cuantos bosques con mis propias manos estaba un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco, sentí mis ojos oscurecerse al igual que mi alma o lo que fuera que tuviese en su lugar.

Sentado en la mecedora de su cuarto, escuchaba el agua caer sobre su piel, acariciándola, brindándole un calor que yo jamás sería capaz de entregarle, irrefrenables deseos de tomar por asalto el baño y hacerla mía recorrían mi cuerpo… los mantenía a raya… pero caminaba sobre un delgado filo, tenía hambre de ella, de su sangre, de su cuerpo… los meses que habíamos estado separados habían significado la mayor tortura de mi vida y ahora ella pretendía alejarse definitivamente de mi lado… lo cual me enfurecía y me llevaba al límite de mi control…

La vi salir del baño envuelta en una toalla, algunas gotas deslizándose por su piel, demonios como quería tocarla, recorrer su cuerpo con mi boca secándolas una a una… la vi tropezar y como un acto reflejo la tomé en mis brazos impidiendo que cayera, la sentí temblar en mis manos y empapar de sus lágrimas mi pecho.

- No quiero llorar- susurró- no quiero que me recuerdes de esta forma.

Sin permitirle pensar la alejé de mi pecho y levanté suavemente su barbilla, acerqué mi boca a la suya y la besé profunda y largamente, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era realmente así… simplemente no podía estar lejos de ella.

Sin dejar de besarla comencé a acariciarle los hombros, la espalda… recorriéndola con toda la suavidad que mi tortuosa ansiedad me permitía… conciente pero al borde literal del desenfreno… con un movimiento deslicé suavemente la toalla que la rodeaba… en un momento la tenía totalmente desnuda ante mi… baje mis manos por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, la tomé en mis brazos y la acomodé sobre el edredón de su cama… ella no se resistió.

Recorrí con mi boca cada centímetro de su cuello, rendí culto a sus pechos… santo cielo eran tan dulces… tan suaves… ella era la personificación de la vida… bebí de ellos… excitándola… excitándome… sus manos hasta ahora inmóviles se colaron por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando mi torso y arañando mi espalda… un ronroneo de placer crecía en mi pecho… quedos gemidos salían de su garganta…

Mi boca se deslizó sobre su estómago, sus caderas… dejando una marca húmeda sobre su piel… lamí sus muslos acercando mi boca a su centro… ella estaba mojada…

- Oh por los mil infiernos, no quiero que te alejes de mi, te necesito tanto- susurré al borde del llanto… necesitaba entrar en ella… urgentemente desabroche mi pantalón y liberé mi excitado miembro dispuesto a entrar - no puedo vivir sin ti- mis pensamientos brotaban de mis labios sin control- la sentí freezarse, ¡mierda me había escuchado!, debería haberme cortado la lengua antes de hablar

- Edward, no puedo continuar si lo hago nunca seré capaz de irme- gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…Si no la amara como lo hago… la odiaría en este momento…

Me incorporé despacio tratando de disimular los espasmos de dolor que recorrían mi cuerpo… con la velocidad del rayo la tomé atrapándola en mis brazos, me senté en su mecedora acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera, nos cubrí con el cobertor…

- No te vayas- le imploré lamiendo las lágrimas de su rostro- no te alejes de mi... por favor no lo elijas a él.

- No lo elijo… te amo Edward con toda mi alma pero simplemente no tengo otra opción, Jake ha quedado totalmente incapacitado, ni siquiera puede alimentarse solo, no lo entiendes, es mi culpa por Dios… los he llevado a uno y al otro a la más completa desdicha. No merezco que me ames soy un monstruo…

- No digas eso amor, eres un ángel has iluminado mi vida… si hay alguien que tiene la culpa ese soy yo, te mentí, te abandoné, le hice daño- sentía irrefrenables deseos de besarla… de consolarla… ella se estremecía por el llanto rozando nuestras partes íntimas… - tenemos que encontrar otra forma, si quieres lo adopto pero por favor no te vayas- le supliqué

- Edward- su voz sonaba ronca por la angustia- no quiero que te sientas así- al decirlo me miró directo a los ojos con una infinita tristeza y supe que no modificaría la decisión que había tomado dijera lo que dijera, demonios era tan cabeza dura- necesito que seas feliz por los dos – ¡por los mil infiernos! es que no entendía que la única posibilidad de serlo era que ella estuviera conmigo… no entendía que desde el aquel día en el prado una parte de mi estaba siempre con ella… que jamás volvería a estar entero si se iba… que solo sería una sombra… que no quería la eternidad sin su compañía… que moriría una y mil veces si la perdía…

Me besó con ternura acariciando con sus manos mis mejillas- tengo que irme- me susurró.

Podría jurar que al moverse sintió que estaba punto de explotar y no quiso dejarme asi… volvió sus movimientos atrás, se acomodó y empezó a empujar sobre mí suave al principio pero luego con fiereza… sorprendiéndome… mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante… el suyo también…gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar entre nosotros… Bella meneaba sus caderas … rodeándome y derritiéndose a mi alrededor… yo acumulaba una furia que fácilmente la partiría en dos… me ayudó a introducirme en ella… ¡santo cielo, me habían creado para estar dentro suyo!… el paraíso, ahora sabía como era el paraíso… ella gimió ondulando su cuerpo sobre el mío… el aroma de su excitación me llegó tan fuerte como un disparo… enloqueciéndome… me hubiera hecho caer si no estuviera ya sentado… un ráfaga de lucidez cruzó mi mente y arrasó conmigo, me di cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer… ella me estaba entregando todo su ser por última vez… la poca contención racional que todavía me quedaba se rompió con la epifanía… el monstruo que luchaba por liberarse finalmente lo hizo… un bramido de éxtasis salió de mi pecho cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo más demoledor que en mi vida había sentido… y mientras los temblores aún se sucedían acerqué mi boca a su cuello clavando mis ponzoñosos colmillos en su vena y bebiendo de ella lo necesario para convertirla…

Alice, Jasper y Emmet irrumpieron en la habitación… nos encontraron desnudos… únicamente cubiertos por una manta… todavía uno dentro del otro… ella gimiendo y contorneándose por el calor que poco a poco se adueñaba de sus entrañas y yo tarareando su nana suavemente en su oído y acariciándola tratando de calmarla…

- He comprado eternidad para ella, no se a que precio, pero espero que algún día pueda perdonarme- les dije levantando mi mirada plagada de inquietud…

Mis hermanos se acercaron despacio… en respetuoso silencio… y al unísono nos rodearon en un abrazo cargado del amor más ferviente y total... Alice recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y tomándome firmemente la mano me susurró al oído solo unas pocas palabras…

- Lo hará, puedo verlo…

xoxoxoxoxox

_Gente, hasta aquí hemos llegado… la dualidad me invade, esta fue la primera historia que publiqué, por un lado estoy tremendamente triste por que se terminó pero por el otro me pone feliz haberla escrito, es una experiencia genial._

_Quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por haberla leído y para quienes me hicieron sus comentarios a través de un review o un pm no tengo palabras para expresarles lo bien que me hicieron sentir… Les pido que le den al go y me sigan enviando sus comentarios, realmente son muy importantes… la ansiedad mata… las historias son como pequeños hijos y nos gusta saber como les va._

_Tengo algunas ideas y creo que pronto apareceré por aquí con alguna nueva historia… ups todavía no publiqué y ya siento el síndrome de pérdida… ¡mierda!_

_Nos vemos pronto._


End file.
